Pirates and Princesses
by AlcatrazDGold
Summary: (AU) Having only ever been seen as nothing more then a bounty waiting to be collected, what is in store for our crew of pirates, criminals and rogue mages when they come across their 'Princesses'. An adventure of violence, bloodshed, love follows. Rated M for violence, language, lemons (?)/(OC x Harem) (NatZa) (GraNa) (JeVia) (Laxus x OC) (GajeVy) (On-Hiatus)
1. Arc 1: The Pirates

**Chapter 1: The Pirates**

The ship rocked gently back and forth on the ocean waves by the port of Hargeon. The waves gentle and calm just like the rising sun of the new day. The skies were clear and they seem to promise a warm day. It was still the early hours of the morning, not many would be up at this time The air was silent and soothing, it felt like it would be a crime to break this peace in the world.

 _ **Smash!**_

A sigh was heard after that rather unpleasant noise was made to ruin the peace. The man who had sighed turned to the door leading into the mess hall aboard their ship.

'Wait for it' thought the man.

As he did a voice yelled out.

"Ugh, shit, my bad. Didn't mean to smash the plate like that."

The man grinned to himself. The voice was groggy at best; the man knew who was responsible for the noise almost by instinct before the voice even heard. After all, they had known each other for years and had been through hell and high water together.

The man stood from his perch on top of the railing of the ship and moved towards the kitchen. The man stood at six-feet-and-two-inches. His red hair was a drastic contrast to the beautiful blue sea around him. The man's eyes were a vivid yellow like that of a predator. This is made even more intimidating by the clean cut scar over his right eye. He wore dark brown boots, deep red cargo pants. Around his waist a pale yellow sash was wrapped around him, the sash held four sabres in place. Two on either side of him. He wore a red casual dress shirt with his black trench coat, under which hide a massive scar running from his right shoulder to his left hip. His leather outback hat gentle swinging from the string on his neck.

Most people when they first look at him think he is a pirate and they would be correct in that, for the most part.

This man's name was Rob Jackdaw. Wanted criminal and thought to be leader of a rag tag team of pirates, bandits, rogue mages and over all criminals.

As Rob lay his hand about the door to open it another voice was heard,

"You're useless as always aren't you, Flame brain," said an irritated voice.

Rob didn't even care who it was as he entered the reasonable little kitchen. The ill-famous saw two of his comrades inside. One by the counter top, standing over a smashed plate; the other at a table sitting there having finished eating. They seemed as if they were trying to relax and enjoy the peace of the morning.

But was clearly failing.

"Shut it Ice Princess, it's too early for your shit alright!" a fiery red head yelled, flaring his magic slightly.

"You trying to start something with the Ice Princess shit!?" the blue haired male growled, who in turn flared his magic as well.

These men, of course, were Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Natsu in his signature scarf given to him by Igneel with his cargo pants and sandals. Just by looking at the guy you could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Which was understandable considering Natsu had just returned from a job the guys needed doing. That said, he still looked like shit, having been up for nearly 24 hours before hand, he looked as if he had only gotten 3 hours sleep at max. Rob stared at he shattered plate on the floor and concluded it was understandable, the poor bastard mustn't be fully there in the head right now. Gray on the other hand wasn't so understanding.

"Try not to break everything you touch alright you walking fire hazard. We don't need to keep buying replacements for everything you destroy alright," Gray said while rubbing his temples, clearly annoyed by the disturbance of the peace.

Gray sat at the table in only his underwear, although to be fair he hadn't started off the conversation in only his underwear but that's currently how he is dressed.

"Shut it Ice Stripper, I had a long night alright! First I had to go with Jellal to meet with his contact in the next town over, which we had to wait for ages because the contact was 'worried' he was being followed or something and then make it back here to try and grab some shut eye before we head out later. It also doesn't help with your constant snoring. I was almost tempted to throw you overboard with how loud you got," Natsu sighed.

"Who you calling a Stripper flame brain," Gray snapped, his crystal ice eyes glaring at the other mage.

Rob just stood in the doorway and chuckled to himself as he listened to the conversation between his two comrades. Both Natsu and Gray turned toward the doorway to see Rob's silhouette stand there with the sun behind him, making it difficult to make anything out on him.

"Gray, I think Natsu is referring to your current state of dress, am I right Natsu?"

Natsu just grinned at Rob when asked this question. Gray however was confused as to what Rob meant.

"What do you mean state of dress? I'm fully clo-"

The ice mage looked down to see in fact he was only in his underwear with the rest of his clothes spread all over the floor around the chair he currently sat in.

"WHAT THE HELL! When did that happen?!" Gray shouted as he scrambled to gather his clothes in a rather comical attempt to try and save face.

Both Natsu and Rob laughed at Gray' mad panic for his clothes, although it was to different degrees of laughter. Natsu was laughing rather loudly, finding it hilarious to watch Gray scamper about like a headless chicken trying to find all his clothes again. While Rob merely chuckled to himself with an amused grin plastered on his face.

After a quick re-dress from Gray, he sat down in his chair trying to ignore what just happened to the best of his abilities, trying to change the subject. wore a white muscle shirt that stuck to his form, with black trousers that were perfectly loose yet good enough to be used without a belt, he was also currently only wearing socks.

"Yo Rob, when we moving out anyway, it has been a while since we last raided a Dark Guild for information."

As Natsu recovered from his laughter he went to cleaning up the shattered remnants of ate he was going to use for his food. Rob moved toward the table Gray sat at, crossed his arms and leaned on the table. Rob glanced up toward the roof slightly before answering.

"Not sure yet myself Gray if I'm honest with you. Jellal and the others haven't returned yet so we'll be waiting for them before we make our move."

"Come on! We don't need them, we'd be fine if was just the three of us! Besides I'm itching for a fight," the fire mage interrupted.

Natsu proceed to light his hand on fire and flair his magic to show his strength. Not that Rob cared all that much. Although he was slightly taken back by what he heard next.

"I got to agree with flame brain on this one Rob. We should just go ourselves. Who knows how long the others may be gone for. We need to move now before we lose the chance to move at all," added Gray, which was surprising because GRAY of all people actually sided with Natsu for once.

Rob thought it over for minute. He himself had to agree with the both of them. Rob knew they could easily overpower some random Dark guild. Hell, he could do it himself if wanted to, he just wanted to inform the others of their move before going in head first like they always do. Stealth was always out the window with this crazy crew. This though made Rob grin.

'I guess they're right, we really need to get a move on this if we are to find any info on the Emperor's.'

Rob turned to both Gray, who was leaning back in his chair facing Rob, waiting for an answer and to Natsu who was stuffing his face with a charred pieces of meat he had stolen from the fridge.

"Alright, we'll move out later this evening. We'll wrecked that shit hole they call a guild and we'll interrogate them for information on any of the Emperor's."

This caused both men to grin from ear to ear. Natsu was getting all fired up as usual before they went off to fight, Natsu started to try get the blood flowing and start moving more, shaking his hands and hoping on the spot. Gray just closed his eyes, smirked and leaned further back in his chair, pleased with the choice made. Just by looking at the three guys you could see they were all itching for a fight and bad. It had been a boring couple of days aboard the 'Empress' _**(AN: The Ship's name)**_ with the lack of the rest of the crew/team. Everyone had gone out in search of rumours and hearsay on the Emperor's movements. As it stood, they still never had all that much to begin with. Just knowing their professions, titles and the fact they exist in the first place. Face's, names locations were a mystery but that was nothing new. You had to be in the inner-circle of crime to know anything like that. Not like a bunch of pirates and rogue mages will make it on that list. Not with their records anyway.

'I wonder if our bounties will be raised after this stunt of ours. I hope they do, I've been looking forward to my bounty be raised to a 100 million.' Captain Rob smirked as he imagined what his newest bounty would look like.

As it stood right now, their bounties were among the highest in Fiore.

Rob's bounty stand at an impressive 97 million Jewels, wanted dead or alive.

 _ **(AN: Correct me if I am wrong with these bounties being considered high)**_

Natsu's bounty stood at a decent amount of 52 million Jewels, this was also the same amount offered for Gray. Which ended up pissing off the both of them, each stating that their own bounty should be higher than the others because they are stronger than the other. The only difference was Natsu's bounty stated 'Only alive' which at first was odd because no one among the crew knew why that was, although that wasn't given much thought after the first day.

The other members of the crew also had bounties around the same of Natsu's and Gray' or higher, but seeing as they aren't here we won't mention them just yet. _**(AN ;) )**_

* * *

 **-Later on-**

The rest of that morning went by as it usually did aboard the 'Empress'. Gray just sat atop the crow's nest relaxing and enjoying the view of the port town and the sea, while Natsu was lifting a rather large weight, silently keep track of his reps. Rob was not fair off doing the same as Natsu. Rob stood a few feet from Natsu, holding a giant weight and swinging like a sword, practicing his sword form.

That is one of the reasons why Natsu and Rob got along so well, they both loved a good fight. They loved the turmoil, the sweat, the blood and the pride they felt after every difficult fight. You could see Natsu respected Rob and did see him as the 'big brother' figure most of the time. That's an aspect of this crew that everyone loved so much. It was like a crazy family in its own weird way. Rob was seen as the older brother to most of the crew considering he was the eldest among them. _**(AN: Rob is 22)**_. Natsu and Grey were always seen as the equal brothers in the crew with how they had that brotherly rivalry going on. Well that and how they have a fuse that most people would call 'non-existent'. Rob simply smiled at the thought. However, Rob was drawn from his thoughts by a loud Pink haired mage.

"Rob, have any ideas for which of the Emperor's this place is connected too?"

"As far as I know from the rumours on this guild is they're connected to weapons and arms dealing in some way. This does fit in with what we know about the 'Warlord' but then again. The shit hole of a dark guild might be trying to muscle in on the 'Warlords' turf or they may be looking for a quick few jewels. Either way, we're going to wrecked the place and see if we get a reaction someone along the line." responded Rob who maintained his focus on his workout.

"Damn straight, I'm getting all fired up now!" yelled Natsu. Who proceeded to light his fist aflame to prove how fired up he was. Rob grinned at Natsu's contagious energy.

"Same plan as always alright, I go for the guild master, you and Gray wreck everyone and everything that remains."

"Come on Rob, I want a go at a guild master myself! You always hog the strongest fighters for yourself. It gets boring dealing with weaklings all the time you know that." Natsu whined, crossing his arms over his toned chest.

Rob merely laughed at Natsu's whining and if you listened closely, a scoff could be heard from Gray atop the crow's nest.

"Yeah, sorry Natsu, I know that I always hog the strongest for myself…" Rob Grinned, "But that's because I am clearly the strongest here you know that!" Rob boasted, who tried to get a reaction out of Natsu. Which he did…

"Yeah yeah, sure. When we get back me and you are going to fight it out and then I'll show you who's the strongest out of all of us!" replied an energized Natsu. Who changed his stance into a fighting position ready to kick Gray's ass.

"As if you could beat Rob flame brain! You can't even beat Jellal, how you going to deal with the monster himself!" shouted Gray from the crow's nest above. He leaned over the railing on the crow's nest arms crossed, smirking. Everyone here knowing he was trying to get a raise out of Natsu.

"Shut it Icicles! I'd have no problem beating your sorry ass anytime anywhere!" Natsu said as he slowly began to lose his temper at the insults and jokes about him. If you looked closely you could see a bit of steam rising from his head. Which Rob found entertaining.

"Alright alright, settle down you two! Get your shit together, we might as well get moving on this guild before you guys get too excited," said Rob who grinned to himself knowing full well a fight was inevitable, so he tried to get them to move that fight energy and point it at their opponents and not each other.

Before Rob had even finished the sentence Natsu was already gone to get changed. He'd been riled up for a fight for so long, now he can cut loose and break something.

"About time," the ice mage chuckled, who lept from the crow's nest and proceeded to the sleeping quarters to get changed.

After a, very, short period to change, the guys boarded a small row boat to paddle closer to shore from where they had lay anchor a small distance off shore. Although they didn't really care all that much if someone found them, because they'd just fight them off and escape without much effort. They didn't want their only home to be put in harm's way so they had it a far distance from the port in hopes of people not recognizing it and deciding to try something on them.

The slow row to shore was calm due to the peaceful sea, they reached the shore in a matter of a minute or two.

* * *

 **-Hargeon Docks-**

As they all disembarked from the row boat they simple left it hitch to a post in the water and moved off the dock. Natsu was dressed in his usual attire, with his signature scarf. He wore cream coloured cargo pants, sandals and his black and orange jacket shirt with the sleeves cut off. Gray wore dark blue-ish trousers with black boots. His jacket had a longer back to it. The jacket was white with shades of light blue at the edges of the jacket. Rob pretty much wore what he had on earlier except the shirt which changed from a red one to a white casual dress shirt and put on his fingerless leather gloves. They didn't really care for being inconspicuous, never really felt like hiding under a cloak. Jellal saw the logic behind it so he did generally wear one but even he abandoned it every now and then. He's spending too much time with the rest of the crew he's starting to act like them, poor Jellal.

"Let's go, The guild should be up in the mountain forest just northeast of here," informed Rob as he knew where it was from the information he had personally gathered it over the past few weeks.

Not wanting to keep the guild waiting, they all started to sprint through Hargeon to reach the guild by any sort of reasonable time frame. Rob leading the way through the crowds on the streets. It was evening time so the streets were still active with workers and travellers still hustling through the town. As they neared the edge of the town a scream was heard,

"Someone help! That man just stole my bag!"

The cry for help had come from an older woman who was on the ground, clearly having been shoved to the ground. A man was running from the scene, down the street heading for the docks. The man had a piece of cloth wrapped around his face covering everything except his eyes. He wore ragged clothes and that were different shades of grey and purple. The man smiled under his masked and glanced at the bag in his hand.

Unfortunately, because he was running in the direction of the docks, he ended up going toward the worst place imaginable. Before he even had a chance to glance back up from the bag, a glove covered fist met his face at high speed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the man stopped within seconds of the fist making contact. The fist then plummeted toward the ground effectively pummeling the man into the ground with a single hit. The ground under the man cracked open and left him lying unconscious in a crater. Blood dripping from his nose with a single tooth having been knocked out.

Without even missing a stride Rob continued running on as his nothing had happened, Natsu and Gray still on either side of him. As they did,

"Sorry, We can't stop right now! He shouldn't be a problem until someone comes to collect him or something. See ya!" Rob shouted as they passed the old lady on the ground.

Most of the onlookers were shocked to see someone do what he just did. Others just cringed at the state of the poor thief in the crater. Most of them thinking 'Man, that was just overkill'. Others sweatdropped at how casually that man dealt with the situation. The old woman, although grateful was shocked, for she recognized the person who had just stopped the thief. She wasn't sure how to react being completely honest, she felt she should report the sighting of such criminals in the area, but she wasn't sure. After all, he did just help her.

Only time would tell on what she would do.

Further into the forest, Rob, Natsu and Gray were still running. Rob, simple laughing at what he just did, Natsu was arguing saying he wanted to punch the guy into the ground while Gray simple muttered something about 'Overdoing it' and 'Idiots'. They continued their long sprint through the forest that went rather undisturbed, the forest was lush with it still being spring time. The sun was still out, giving them plenty of time to wreck the dark guild. Rob listened intently to the world around him, the sound of their footsteps, the clanging of his swords in his sash around his waist, the rustling of the tree tops in the smooth breeze. As they began to near the location where this dark guild resided,

"Try keep one or two relatively unharmed, we might need them if the Guild master is 'uncooperative' with me," said Rob who knew they'd more than likely give him anything he wants, so they get one of the piss ants to answer for them.

"Alright we'll try, but we make no promises," Gray replied, to which they both grinned.

Rob merely joined in on the smiling, knowing that they were going to be having some fun shortly. As they approached their destination.

* * *

 **Hello there! AlcatrazDGold here! I just want to say this is my first fan fic to be posted before so I'm looking for all kinds of feedback, R &R. Be as descriptive as you like in your reviews, if you have anything more you want to say to me, feel free to PM me. Don't mind answering anything I can for you guys. I will say, don't let this title fool you. The story might not be what you are expecting if you only go by the title.**

 **I'll also be looking for your guy's opinions on certain aspects of the story.**

 **Think of it as a bit of an interaction in some areas.**

 **Like right now, I'm wondering who else should be in the "Pirates" crew. I have Rob(OC), Natsu, Gray and Jellal but I was wondering what other guys I might have in there. People like Elfman would be difficult to add because he'd be with his sisters. And Gajeel I might have as Natsu's opponent in one chapter. So I'm wondering who you liked to see running as a Criminal with the Crew so far.**

 **The Princesses will be introduced later on but I might be looking for who should be coupled with who. I'll explain/ go into more detail with this at a later date.**

 **This story was inspired by a song I listened to, search: "S/H/S ft FPS} Pirate and Princess" the thumbnail should have Natsu in it for you to recognize it.**

 **All rights to Fairy Tail go to their respective owner's, in no way am I stealing anyones creations as my own. The only things I own are the unique plot and my OC characters.**

 **I hope to hear what you's have to say and I hope to be back soon.**


	2. Arc 1: One Small Step Closer

**Chapter 2: One Small Step Closer**

 **-With the Crew-**

They had arrived at their destination. A large dark oak building stood amidst the trees of the forest. The sun light slightly blocked by a small densely packed area of trees, the guild hall being overshadowed and hidden well from view by most angles. The building itself was well camouflaged with vines, bushes and other such plants growing over and around it. Voices could be heard from inside, some of cheering, others of anger and what sounds like arguing. A short distance from the entrance to this dark guild stood three men, not at all hidden from view. They simply stood there looking at this guild hall. The wind blew peacefully through the forest, swirling the leaves off the forest floor and carrying them further through the woods.

"Well, what's the plan Rob, not that I really have to ask." wondered Gray, who decided to break the silence. He stood there with his arms crossed, just asking out of the sake of asking, not actually needing an answer.

Rob's eyes were foreshadowed by this hat, the wind blew past them and rustled his jacket slightly as a moment passed silently. There was a slight tension in the air, you could almost grab it. Rob's only response was to grin as wide as possible.

* * *

 **-Inside the Dark Guild-**

Inside the guild in question, members sat around tables and at the bar, some were laughing and joking, while others were arguing and fighting. In the corner you could see two guys having a fist fight, although they were absolutely terrible at it. This rat hole of a dark guild was War Dogs. Rumours boosted them to be some big tough fighting guild. With strong mages and connections running deep in the underworld. Then again, they could be a bunch of blowhards, not that it really mattered what they were known for. Rob and the other's were only interested in what they knew about 'The Warlord'.

"Shut your mouth you piece of shit! I could take you in a fight any day!" yelled a random guild member. He damn near spilled his drink over the person he was shouting at.

"Watch it asshole! As if you could do anything against me, you're nothing more than cannon fodder" retaliated the other guild member. Who got up, ready to beat around his friend to show him who's better. As both men readied themselves the doors to their guild hall was thrown from its hinges and sent flying across the room. Most of the members made it out of the way, one or two being unlucky enough to have been taken out by a door.

"What the hell was that!" yelled a random guild member, who was more annoyed someone had spilt his beer then the guild door's deciding to be a bird today.

Some of the members turned to where the door used to be to see three figures standing there. One stood there arms crossed like he didn't really register what was going on as very serious, he seemed to be surveying the room from where he stood. The one in the middle had two sabres drawn, his jacket waving gentle in the wind. Nobody sure what he was waiting for. The one to his left looked to be hopping on the spot, trying to contain his energy, although most just noticed the tuff of pink hair atop his head. The guild fell silent as both parties watched each other.

"Who the hell are you punks! Do you's have any idea who you are messing with!" yelled a burly man from beside the counter, not at all happy about his guild being damaged.

"You two deal with these grunts, I'm going to go look for the guild master and see what I can get from him. Just leave one conscious if possible alright?" said Rob, who blatantly ignored the grunts question.

"Understood" replied Grey, who changed his stance ready to begin the fight. He placed his hand in his palm which began to frost over. Natsu's reaction was as expected,

"I'm all fired up now!" yelled Natsu who slammed his fists together and ignited them.

"Alright then!" Rob replied as he then ran forward a foot then leapt onto the rafters in the guild above everyone else. He leapt from rafter to rafter at incredible speed many of them losing sight of him as he did and then landed past all the other members before any of the mages could do anything. "Good luck, I'll be back, do your thing while I'm gone!" Rob said, as he proceeded to back of the guild, swords either side of him as he enters the back areas in search of the guild master.

"HEY! Where do you think your going prick!" yelled a mage, who got up to go after Rob along with others around him. "After him men, don't let that bastard get away!" Just as they got closer an ice wall formed between them, effectively blocking the way.

"WHAT!" said one of the cannon fodder mages.

"Sorry you lot, but we'll be the people you'll be busy with for the next while." said Gray, who now sat atop the wall he just formed. "You ready to go flame brain or do you need time to man up!" taunted Gray, who simply smirked at the pissed off look Natsu gave him.

"Shut it Ice Princess, try not to get in my way!" yelled a furious Natsu who turned and leapt toward a group of mages, fists aflame.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Yelled Natsu as his fist collided with a mage' face, sending him barreling through his fellow mages, effectively taking him out. "Alright! Let's do this!" shouted Natsu who continued his charge of the mages, sending them flying every which way, punch after flaming punch, mage after mage went down with little issue.

" **Ice Make: Lance"**

Multiple lances formed from Gray' hands and were launched in the direction of a small group of mages. Sending bodies smashing into walls and tables behind them, causing the walls to shatter and the tables to splinter to pieces.

" **Ice Make: Hammer"**

A hammer formed in Gray' hands and he brought it down onto the burly looking mage from earlier, shattering the ground below him and effectively pummeling him into the ground. He then leaned on his leg and twisted his body to swing the hammer around him knocking any poor mage hit by the hammer into a nearby wall. "This is too easy sometimes." mocked Gray. Just as he did,

" **Ice Make: Shield"**

An ice shield formed in Gray' hands just as an attacked landed. The force was enough to splinter the floor planks below Gray' feet as he absorbed the impact with his shield. Gray peered over his shield to spot his assailant holding a mace. 'They came out of nowhere' thought Gray. The mace looked odd in design as well as well made. It was decorated with bear claw holding the ball on the end of it, which had many spikes protruding out from all angles. The mace seemed to have a wooden handle with a golden decorated claw and steel ball and spikes. Interesting indeed. Gray used all his strength to force the assailant back a distance across the hall from him. As the assailant landed, Gray finally got a good look at them or should I say her. She was an elegant woman looking woman, slender figure. She wore a cloak which covered her hair and face but not well enough. She had ebony hair which was slightly curled, she had pale skin. She wore a sleek dress which clung to her figure. She overall looked rather fragile, apart from the massive fuck off mace she carried like it was nothing. As Gray was about to speak, Natsu piped up,

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A torrent of flame spewed from Natsu's mouth tearing through a portion of the building as he seemed to follow an invisible target. As the flames ceased, "Stop jumping around bastard!" yelled an irritated Natsu. A man fell from the rafters and landed on his feet atop the bar. As he looked up he had a cocky smirked plastered across his face. Gray re-focused on his assailant, "Who are you two? You both seem more capable then the cannon fodder we've dealt with so far in this guild. Care to explain?" The woman merely smirked from the shadow of her cloak, "Well noted young mage, I wasn't expecting to actually be caught like this, we were considering not getting involved. Colour me impressed for getting us excited enough to intervene." The other person, who was a man this time, on the bar joined in, "You both seem more capable than mages doing a standard guild exterminate job, tell us, who are?" he smirked as he licked his lips. Honestly he didn't really care, he just wanted to kill someone. This man was dressed rather thuggish, with a studded leather jacket, studded leather gloves, leather shoes which looked to have a sharp blade protruding from the tip of it. His hair was none existent, meaning he was bald.

"Shut up and fight me!" roared Natsu who proceeded to charge the man on the bar.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"**

Natsu coated his elbow in flame and boosted himself with his flames toward his target. The man merely jumped from his perch at the bar to a nearby table, luckily he did cause the bar he was once at exploded into fire and splinters. He smiled at the destruction but he didn't expect Natsu to burst through the flames, fist aflame.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The fist landed just above his floating rib, "Ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he was sent toppling through a table and into a column that buckled under the impact. He coughed up saliva from the impact, then pushed the rubble of him and glared hatred toward Natsu.

"Are you okay? You idiot." asked the woman in a neutral tone. She didn't seem all that concerned for her partner all that much. She didn't even bother to wait for a reply. "It doesn't matter who we are for that is none of your concern ice mage. I suggest you and your fiery friend leave here post haste." said this mysterious woman from the shadow of her hood. She twirled the mace in her hands to try and intimidate them both. She looked up to see if it was working to only sweat drop once she looked toward the ice mage.

The Ice mage in question had already stripped himself of his jacket and shirt and was standing ready to launch an attacked. Frost covered his hands, "Like hell we're going anywhere!"

" **Ice Make: Knuckle"**

Large fists of ice formed from Gray' hands and were propelled toward the woman in front of him. She simply swung her mace directly onto the fist and shattered it into smoke and ice shards. The woman wanted to avoid being in the smoke on the floor and used her teleportation magic to flash up to the rafters and finally landed on a rafter above the hall and smoke. She scanned the floor below to try and find the Ice mage through the smoke their clash had created.

" **Ice Make: Cannon"**

Her eyes widen as she was forced to teleport to the group below as the rafter and roof above her exploded from a Ice Cannon ball blasting through the area, shattering the rafters, weakening the structure enough to cause apart of the roof to collapse. The woman disappeared from view to dodge the falling debris from the roof. As she did,

" **Ice Make: Saucer"**

A wheel like object tore through the rubble on the floor, the object was circular like a wheel but was spiked all around it. This attack, the woman didn't dodge as if made contact, it tore her cloak and the force from the impact was enough to sending her careening into a column. She bleed a single drop of blood from her lip, she licked her lips and retrained her gaze toward Gray. "You are an impressive one aren't you, I like that."

Gray smirked at the compliment as she stared down the woman in front of him, ready to push the attack. Natsu was in a similar situation. "Not bad Pinky, I wasn't expecting this much of a fight" said the man as he wiped blood from his chin. Natsu gave a cocky grin, "You bet your ass, BALDY" said Natsu emphasizing the word baldy. The man to be fair was damaged slightly from Natsu's onslaught of punches, he was damn tough, that was for sure and extremely quick when he wanted to be. Even having given Natsu a bruising too. Natsu inhaled,

" **Fire Dragon's Roar"**

The man dodge the attack by ducking left and sprinted alongside the torrent of flame, this caught Natsu off guard giving the man a chance to deliver a swift heel kick straight down the middle into Natsu's chest. The impact made Natsu cough saliva and sent him skidding into another column, only implant him into the column slightly, Natsu pulled himself from the crater on the column and brushed off the dirt and spat blood off to the side. 'Fast, tough, and strong, no joke' thought Natsu. Not wanting to lose fight momentum Natsu charged the man once again.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack"**

The man rolled over his right shoulder to dodge the attack, as he did Natsu landed where he once stood and devastated the ground around him. The man swung a right heel kick towards natsu's back by spinning on his left and swinging his right leg around him, being boosted by the his air magic.

" **Swift Air Splitter's Kick"**

The man's eyes widened in shock, as he saw Natsu standing there having caught his kick in his hands. His kicked was capable of splitting boulders and yet, this kid had took it head on and stopped it. Until he noticed trickles of blood running from Natsu's hands, dripping to the floor. Natsu grabbed him by the leg, swung him to his left, throwing him through the remnants of the bar. As the dust settled, the man stood up from the hole in the bar and rubbed his head. 'This kid is something else, seriously, that kick could kill most people' thought the man, who grit his teeth once he saw Natsu facing him down. He smirked, "The longer we fight the more impressed I get kid. You should be proud to hear that from me punk." Natsu gave a cocky toothy grin, raised his hand and ignited it. "You make it seem like this is actually difficult" mocked Natsu.

Although he didn't say anything, Natsu had taken a considerable amount of damage in this fight. His palms were red with his blood, he'd have more than a few bruises in the morning and he was very tired by now from having to chase this guy around the place, he was wearing himself out. The guy wasn't much different, he was bleeding from the mouth having had his head smashed through multiple stone and wood walls and columns could do that, his chest heaved slightly from his exhaustion and his arms dangled very slightly show his arms were both damaged and tired. He smiled at Natsu's cocky ass comment. "Don't get cocky you little bastard, let it go to your head and I'll tear it off, you got that?" said Natsu's opponent, not really caring all that much if he listened to him or not.

" **Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance"**

A body impacted the floor close to the man, he looked over and saw his friend stand from the crater. Her dress was shredded in places and there were several cuts littered on her legs and arms. She panted as she stood and grinned at the Ice mage that neared Natsu. "You hit me again, I can't seem to avoid you even with my teleportation magic. I'm going to have to try something new." said the woman and she swung the huge mace to hold it over her shoulder, she rested the other hand on her hip and assessed the Ice mage's wounds. He was badly hurt, fighting a strong armed teleportation mage can do that to a guy. He had blood running down his left arm and there was a small puncture wound near his shoulder, clearly from the spikes from her mace, you could see the blood drip from each spikes that had hit him. Gray' trousers were tore near the hem of the legs. To be fair to Gray, he seemed to just walk off the injury, although he too was tired. You could hear the collective panting from the four of them. Gray walked to Natsu and looked at him before they looked back to their respective opponents, "This is getting tiring, I think we need to end this soon. Not sure I want to go on much further if this is what'll be like." grunted Gray through multiple breaths. Natsu took a deep breath "Yeah, wasn't expecting this sort of a fight when we planned to trash this place." said Natsu, looking at the four of them, they looked like they had fought off a small horde of monsters. Gray had the injuries and Natsu had the exhaustion, same went for their opponents.

Just as it looked like the fight as about to pick up again, an object came catapulting from the back area of the guild and landed dead centre between the two teams. As the dust from the impact cleared, it revealed an unconscious middle aged man, he had deep cuts all over his torso, arms, legs and a deep scar on his cheek. His cloths were basically non existent apart from his trousers.

Steps could be heard from the back area, both groups looked to the back doors, Natsu and Gray, smiling, knowing who it was, grateful that this now might end quickly with the help. The other two looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, the guild master is dealt with, so I came back to see how you were doing. I must say, not bad. You's absolutely wrecked the place and nearly every member here." grinned the swordsman known as Rob. Rob stood in the destroyed doorway leading to the back area, a single sword resting on his shoulder the other in his hand. His clothes were not damaged in anyway, his swords had blood along the blades, he had a single trail of blood running down his face from his forehead. His hat shadowed his eyes as he grinned, making him look rather threatening.

"Told you not to worry, we can handle ourselves. We don't need your ass to solve our problems alright!" yelled Natsu, who smirked toward Rob and put his hands behind his head releasing some tension. Gray simply folded his arms, closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah I know, never said you need me, after all, your big boys!" Rob joked as he moved closer to Natsu and Gray, still being aware of the unknown opponents opposite them. Rob turned to them both, "Care to explain or what?" asked Rob as Gray and Natsu moved beside him.

The other pair scowled at them, clearly not happy another player has joined the fray. Not likely their odds now that they got someone one sided back up, the both of them decided to assess the situation. They were injured, they seemed to be able to match the fire and ice mage, but with a new combatant that seemed to be near unharmed, fighting would be foolish at best. Deciding discretion being the better part of valor, they'd retreat and report the fall of one of 'his' subordinate guilds. The man flashed a cheeky grin, were as the woman looked at them like a predator.

"Too bad, you's were both very capable fighters, shame your friend had to ruin our fun. Till next time!" said the woman and she flung her mace over her shoulder and placed her other hand on her hip, trying to emphasize her curves. "Which won't be a long wait hopefully." said the man as the woman grabbed his arm and they both disappeared with a swirl of air.

None of the guys bothered to try and stop them. They weren't their objective right now, they were just a hindrance during their little 'escapade' to find out something on 'The Warlord'.

"Well, lets wake up sleeping beauty here and find out what he knows" said Rob, completely disregarding the pair that just disappeared.

"You handle it this time, I'm not really up for beating a man for information right now." said Natsu, who have moved to tear some cloth from the cloths of other fallen members to wrap his bloody hands.

Gray was doing something similar, as he wrapped the wound on his arm, while Rob wiped his face to rid the trickle of blood.

Rob dragged the unconscious guild master and leaned him against the wall, then punched him in the face in an attempt to wake him up, it succeeded.

"Uggghh" the man groaned out as he try to tilt his head up and back, trying not to slump over.

"Alright, we'll make this quick, what do you know about 'The Warlord'. Every wrong answer will end in pain, understood?" asked Rob who was crouched in front of the man, his eyes foreshadowed by his hat.

"Bastard" the mumbled out, only to be punched square in the nose. "Ahhhh, fuck!"

"The Warlord" repeated Rob

"He'll kill me" he replied

"You have a chance if you tell us, if we take him down, you get off lucky, am I right?" said Rob confidently.

"Cocky bastards aren't you? Think you take one of the Emperor's. What do you have that could possibly deal with one of the great power's of the underworld?" said the man, his head drooping slightly, eyes feeling heavy from the blood loss.

Natsu leaning against a table and Gray in a chair staring at the badly beaten guild master. "We're us, nothing more nothing less" said Rob flatly. With how they all stood and by the expressions on their faces, they seemed stoic, almost intimidating. The man watched them all before looking down. He chuckled dryly,

"Your dead men anyway, but.." he tilted his head back, "For my failure, I am too."

The members of the crew remained silent.

"By now, I guessed you'd have figured that I put up resistance or something." he laughed, "haha, screw that. I don't know much but if you want somewhere to start looking for his higher ups, try Decastrol, a city a few days walk NorthWest of Hargeon port. It'll be your best bet…." he trailed off into a mumble, he slides across the wall slightly, struggling to remain conscious.

"Thanks, unfortunately for you, you'll more then likely be arrested and imprisoned for a while, but at least you might be safe there." said Rob honestly, as he rose from his crouched position.

He let out a humourless chuckle, "No one is safe from that Bastard" he said as he finally lost consciousness. The crew took this is a cue to leave, all heading toward the shattered remains of a doorway, kicking through rubble and debris from their little exchange. As they did,

 **Screech!**

They all turned to the sky to see a falcon flying high above, clearly warning them of an incoming threat of some kind.

'Good girl Brisk' Rob thought with a warming smile, "I suspect it's council soldiers, I believe we should peace the fuck out of here." said Rob amusingly, not really caring about the approaching Rune Knights. Natsu and Gray grunted an agreement and so they all sprinted in the opposite direction to where the falcon had warned them, think on the fly of a safe route back to the ship.

* * *

 **-Council Halls-**

Gran Doma walked the halls leading toward the council chambers. A meeting having been prepared in order to discuss a rising concern, Wizard Saints and Councilmen both being summoned. The rogue crew of mages and criminals that have been stirring trouble wherever they go was the main discussion planned. Destruction of Property to extreme scale of almost leveling entire villages, Arson in some chances, attacking dark guilds, stealing, the list goes on. These young men are well known and rather blatantly throw themselves out there to the public eye. Making the council look foolish for not being able to catch them. Many other councilmen finding this 'Outrageous'. Gran Doma, although he agreed to a degree, they all seemed like missed guided youngsters.

Gran Doma entered the council chambers, silencing any previous discussions going on. He proceeded to his position and spoke,

"This meeting is now in session!" he announced with a booming voice. His thoughts however were still on this crew of misfits, knowing something had to be done about them. Gran Doma knew by now who'd get the 'honor' of catching these deviants.

Gran Doma turned to a small old man, seated among them, this was one of the ten wizard saints. Makarov Dreyar, guild master of the infamous mage guild Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail to the rescue again it seems" mumbled Gran Doma, quietly to himself, not entirely sure what to make of the current situation they'd found themselves in.

* * *

 **And Done! Got chapter two out of the way. First time writing a fight scene so some feedback would be nice if anyone has the time.**

 **What do you think of the story so far? It's probably going to surprise a few people with the AU this story has. It does reference the canon story, such as events. But the people involved will be different. Natsu and Grey won't be around so that'll change relationships and events to a degree.**

 **When it comes to updates to this story, it'll be sporadic at best, It all depends on the time I have free to write. I'll try not leave it for long but I might try having more than one story going at a time. Most chapters I'll try for over 3500 words minimum, with no real maximum limit after that.**

 **IMPORTANT: There is also a Poll on my profile for you to vote on the pairings in this story, make sure to vote to see if your couple makes it in. Any questions on this matter, feel free to message me.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not stealing anyone's creations with this story, all rights and reservations go to their respectful owners and creators.**

 **Till the next chapter, AlcatrazDGold signing out!**


	3. Arc 1: What needs to be done

**Chapter 3: What needs to be done**

 **-Magnolia-**

This day was like the previous one, calm cool breeze, clear skies, not a harsh strong sun beaming down. It was a pleasant day. One guild master in particular was using this peace to clear his mind to try and come up with answers to the questions he had but even a clear mind only helped so far. This small guild master was none other than Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy tail.

The old Master sat in his office in the Fairy Tail guild, contemplating his options and choices for the task at hand. He'd been tasked with handling the group of rogue mages and criminals that have been tearing up parts of Fiore for unknown reasons as the Magic Council had no leads on what their true intentions were, so they assigned it to Master Makarov despite his 'personal' connection to one of delinquents. In fact, that personal connection was one of the reasons they tasked Makarov with the dealing with these youngsters.

The question was this: how to deal with them. Reports described their incidents and transgressions with the law. Ninety nine percent of time, innocents were unharmed, sure property was destroyed but even his kids wrecked the place when they went on missions. All these crimes seemed to be directed at other criminals or other organisations. There was a few killings but they were of people who had wanted posters, dead or alive, technically they fulfilled the request set by the bounty, although it was a tad unnecessary, it was somewhat lawful.

'Are they truly criminals deserving death or life imprisonment, they're only young,' thought Makarov solemnly, as he stared out the window in his office. He watched the skies hoping an answer would appear to him. Alas, it didn't.

'Calm yourself Macky, step back and relax. We'll sort this problem later,' thought Makarov. He moved from the window and thought, 'Now, what do I do to unwind for a bit?'

Makarov debating whether or not he should 'Relax' by either drinking or flipping through a porn mag. He really want the one of them, I'll leave it to you to decide which that was. But in the end decided to grab a drink and relax in the guild hall for the remainder of the afternoon.

Makarov made his way from his office on the second floor to the bar in the main hall of the guild. He watched his children drink, laugh and argue with each other as he hopped atop the bar and sat crossed legged facing the main entrance to the hall.

"Is there anything you'd like me to get for you Master?" asked a sweet voice. The master turned to her. She was a beautiful petite young lady. She wore a striped light blue shirt, green short-shorts and sneakers. Her hair was short, white and her eyes were blue. This woman was,of course, Lisanna Strauss. She stood behind the bar, attending the orders of the guild as they came. She stared at Makarov waiting patiently for his reply with an endearing smile of her face.

"An entire bottle of fire whiskey if you wouldn't mind my dear; I need to unwind after that blasted council meeting. Council causing us problems again," the short man stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Oh Master, I do hope we weren't the cause of these problems," Lisanna said sadly as she turned to get the small Master a bottle of his whiskey, she had a look of concern on her face.

"No, no, my child, the council has once again passed on their burdens onto Fairy Tail for us to solve for them, it had nothing to do with any of you," replied Makarov 'This time, anyway'. He thought the last part. Lisanna placed the bottle and a glass beside him before asking:

"What is this burden Master? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm afraid that some of you will be the ones assigned to deal with this 'problem' my child." he said before continuing, "You might be one of the few I assign to this problem, however I'm not entirely sure yet myself on what to do, so I decided to step back and take my time approaching the situation," finished Makarov as he poured himself a glass then downing it in one go and sighing in content.

"Me? Wouldn't there be better mages suited to deal with this situation?" Lisanna was curious as to why she'd possible be assigned to this task. 'Wouldn't Erza or Mira-nee be better suited,' she thought to herself.

"Calm down, I've been taking everything into consideration. This task will be extremely daunting, for that reason I'm not comfortable enough to assign just Erza or Mirajane to deal with it," reassured Makarov. Lisanna was rather amazed.

'What kind of task would require more than Erza or Mira-nee. They can handle anything that comes their way,' thought Lisanna. She leaned on the bar and start to space out, going through what kind of tasks would truly challenge the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail.

Makarov poured himself another drink of his whiskey and began to contemplate everything that happened at the council meeting the day before.

 **-Flashback to the Council Meeting-**

Makarov watched as Gran Doma took his place at the head of the council chamber. His presences silencing the room of its murmurs and whispers. Everyone had their own ideas for what shall be the main topic of discussion for this meeting. Makarov for one had his suspicions but had hoped he was wrong. This was a rather large meeting for they had summoned more than just Council members. They had summoned Wizard Saints, Military Commanders and the council members. 'This was going to be interesting,' thought Makarov

"I am sure you are all wondering why you were called here for this meeting. I assure you, we shall be addressing a prominent concern," called out Gran Doma, everyone focusing on him.

"I am of course speaking about the rogue mages that have been tearing up Fiore for the past years. We shall come to a conclusion on what we should do with these mages. I have called forth Head of the Fourth Custody Enforcement Unit, Commander Lahar, to give evidence on what these mages have been up to in these past few months," finished Gran Doma. He gazed around the room as it exploded into whispers between all who were there.

If you listened closely you could hear names such as, 'Rob Jackdaw' and 'Jellal Fernandez', being passed between people in a hushed and worried manner. Makarov had been correct on what this meeting was about much to his dismay.

Makarov would have rather avoided this topic of discussion given his personal 'connection' to these misfit mages. A voice called out:

"It's about time we deal with these criminals once and for all, they have been a thorn in our side for far too long!" exclaimed Org, who was agitated as always.

"Agreed, these criminals should face the full wrath of the magic council for their actions!" yelled another council member after Org.

"Now now, we shouldn't be to hasty with our course of action. We need to go about this with a bit of caution, should we not?" a sweet voice reasoned. This voice belonged to Ultear Milkovich. A beautiful and buxom young woman, she carried her beauty with class and sophistication, Makarov has had 'dreams' about this woman on many occasions, not that anyone would know about that.

"I must agree with councilwoman Milkovich. This situation requires caution," stated Yajima, an older man and long time friend of Fairy Tail and Makarov. "I might personally add, I don't believe these youngsters are as much of a threat as we seem to be making them out to be."

"I too must agree with them both, I do not see them as criminals deserving such treatment," said Makarov, deciding to voice his opinion.

"Are you fools!" exclaimed Org. "These 'youngsters' as you call them have caused nothing but harm to the magic world, yet you'd have the nerve to defend them! I'm surprised by Yajima and Miss Milkovich's statements, however I am not surprised by your point of view Makarov, given your connection to one of these criminals!" finished Org, who was angered by the fact they would defend these people. He was surprised by what came next,

"Enough! Do not speak of Saint Dreyar's connection to one of these individuals in an attempt to slander his argument! You will not tarnish his name by mentioning this in such a manner! Understood?!" exclaimed Gran Doma from his position at the head of the table.

Org then deeply sighed. "I understand Chairman," grunted an irritated Org. He saw no reason not to mention it, after all, his personal connection might cause Makarov to side with them.

"I do believe that this connection could be useful in dealing with these mages," stated Ultear, after this little outburst. All attention turned to her as she continued, "I believe Makarov could possibly be the best choice we have in dealing with them. This.. Connection… to one of them might give him an understanding of them and therefore he could possible gain insight into how they work."

"Are you serious? How do you know for certain that Saint Dreyar would even be able to go through with it? After all, who'd want to go against their own grandson?" stated Org as he slowly simmered in his seat.

That was the connection, Makarov's grandson, Laxus Dreyar, was one of these individuals that needed to be dealt with. Makarov was hoping he wouldn't have to go against his grandson. After all, it didn't end well with his own son. He didn't want the past to repeat itself.

"Enough! We shall hear what Commander Lahar has gathered about these mages. Then we shall vote accordingly to what should be done about them!" declared Gran Doma. Who slammed his staff on the ground to show authority. Lahar stepped forward.

"Thank you Chairman, I took the time to gather the best information that would portray what these mages are like and the best assumptions for what their intentions are, from all the reports concerning these individuals.

"From what we have gathered, these individuals have been active for the past few years, however it is only recently that they have been extremely active. A few years ago, there would only be reports of stealing and the occasional battle between them and Dark guilds. Now in the past year, they seem to be moving more frequently. There seems to be a Dark Guild or organisation of some kind that gets destroyed every few weeks. Their targets consist of mostly dark guilds, however they do attack other groups. They have been known to attack ships at sea, warehouses and other such buildings," Lahar added

The council was quiet as they listened to what Lahar had to say. Some however, didn't really care as they had already made their own conclusions to these criminals.

"These attacks usually leaves behind a large amount of damage and destruction wherever they occur. Innocents lives are nearly always put in harm's way, over some report that these mages protect innocents when they fight, however this has yet to be proven. Most of these 'heroic' actions can be described as 'chance' or 'luck'. Aside from this physical harm to citizens, they have no problem stealing or destroying what they like. When it comes to dark mages or other criminals they face, they are usually extremely injured, even some of them dying from their wounds. Some are even killed during the battles. We are not completely certain of their goals, however we are sure they do not align with the Council's," continued Lahar.

Lahar pulls multiple pages out of a folder and placed them on the table in front of him. "Bounties have been in place near since the beginning." All the pages were of the various men and their respective bounties. "This has proven unsuccessful, anyone who goes after these men, end up seriously injured and needed treatment for months. From bounty hunters to rune knight squads, no one has proven to be able to handle them so far. Even when they were once accompanied by a Wizard Saint."

The Council broke into whispers and mumbles at the mention of a wizard saint being defeated by these men. This could be a massive threat to the council if people of wizard saint level were running around, tearing up towns and cities as they pleased.

"If capturing them has not worked, have we not tried to negotiate with them and try to work out possible a deal with them? Surely having them work for us rather than against us," Ultear chimed in, deciding to begin the debate on what to do with them. She of course had her own reasons for wanting to meet these criminals.

"I assure you, nothing good would come of trying to work with them. They clearly have some goal in mind and they assume we may well get in the way of that goal. For they would fight us at every chance they get. They don't want to go peacefully and explain their actions in front of the council or a court," finished Lahar, coming to his own conclusion, that they are simply criminals that need to be dealt with whatever way possible. He personally hoped to be given a chance and the resources to try and capture them himself.

"We shall begin debating what course of action we should take with these people!" announced Gran Doma, once again, slamming his staff into the ground to emphasize his point.

"What is there to discuss? We simply send our most power units after them and raise their bounties to a point where everyone will be after them. They can't run forever," Org pointed out, who was finding it rather foolish to debate such a pointless topic.

"I'd like to argue the fact that these powerful young men could be useful to the council. They have proven they are capable of dealing with powerful opponents, why let such a talent go to waste?" argued Ultear. She really wanted to see if she could possible swing them to 'her' cause if she got the chance to meet them. They'd prove a powerful ally if they did take her up on what she had to offer. 'Our plans would go so much smoother with such people with us,' she thought.

"Although I'm unsure of 'using' them, I believe their crimes are not worth such extreme actions against them. They should be given a fair chance to prove themselves. Perhaps they are just youngsters that have lost their way," Yajima calmly inputed, you could tell the last part was meant to be heard by a certain someone and it was.

Makarov, merely, nodded his head sagely before adding, "I'd also like to argue their actions are more so associated with Vigilantes than criminals. It would be wise to remove the 'Dead or Alive' part to their bounties if we are to go about capturing them," agreed Makarov, he glanced to each person present. Org scoffed at this.

"What do you possibly see in these criminals? Look at everything they have done so far, stealing, damage of property, illegal dark guild hunting, arson, assault and even MURDER!" he sighed, "Of course you'd defend them," he muttered to himself, unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough.

"Org, remember what I told you before, don't speak of that in such a manner again," defended Gran Doma, wishing for Makarov's family to not be brought up again.

"Of course Chairman," replied Org, annoyed that this information was being somewhat ignored.

"I say we vote on whether or not these people should be treated for fairly in terms of capture.." stated Ultear, hoping they could be brought in alive. She had a particular interest in the Heavenly Body Mage and the Swordsman of the group

"All in favor of leniency toward these individuals! Say I !" shouted Gran Doma

There was a resounding "I!" coming from over half the members.

"All oppose!" Gran Doma stated next.

There was three "I!" at best for this one.

"As Chairman of this council I declare these outlaws shall be treated fairly in their capture and trials after," Gran Doma announced,"However, the people in charge of capturing these outlaws are Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, Commander Lahar, And Wizard Saint Dreyar and his guild of Fairy tail!"

There were a few gasps at who would be in charge of the capture of these men.

Gran Doma turned to Lahar and said,"Commander Lahar, you shall be the support for this matter. Saint Dreyar and his guild shall be the main force in capturing these men, you and your unit are to be used as reinforcements if they so require them. Understood?"

"Understood Chairman." Lahar gave a small salute and turned to Makarov across the room. "It appears we may be working together in the future. I pray for your success in this matter, Saint Dreyar." Lahar spoke before he began to gather his reports, ready to leave.

Makarov scoffed, "I assume the fact I personally know one of these 'outlaws' is the reason why I was selected for the task?" asked Makarov, just wanting to get confirmation for something he already knew was the answer.

"Indeed, you may know how to get close to them. You know your family Saint Dreyar, you may be the best chance we have to understand these men. Not only that but they seem rather… similarities… to some of your guild mages if I'm not mistaken," Gran Doma spat, who smirked ever so slightly. You'd have to have hawk eyes to have seen it. Yajima also grinned while glancing at Makarov.

Makarov once again scoffed and rolled his eyes at the comment about his brats but seeing the obvious similarities, even he had to grin in his own head. What others didn't see was the slight pout from Ultear, she wasn't too happy about possibly missing a chance to meet these men. With Fairy Tail being involved, this would certainly make it much harder for her. 'Well if was too easy it wouldn't be fun I guess, maybe I could offer help to try and get as close as possible, 'she thought with a sigh.

"If there's nothing more to discussion, I hear my declare this meeting adjourned!" exclaimed Gran Doma. As he did many of the members of the council rose from their seats and began to file out of the room some whispering between each other. Lahar had gathered his files and left to report the news to his unit. Gran Doma had started to leave through his own door leading to his personal chambers.

"Looks like you got the short end of the stick again, right Macky?" Yajima chuckled as he passed Makarov. You could see the smile tugging at his face. Makarov merely grunted a response.

 **-End of Flashback-**

Makarov was drawn from his thoughts by a body impacting the bar further to his left. 'Damn brats!' The guild master mentally screamed to himself, trying to keep himself composed while his guild members started a brawl. You could hear right after, "That's how a real man throws a punch!"

"Elf-nee! Please stop, Master has had a lot on his mind since his last meeting. Try not to cause him trouble, please?" half scolded, half asked Lisanna to her brother. Lisanna's brother was an large man, spiky white hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue muscle shirt, loose fitting trousers and sandals. This man was Elfman Strauss, Lisanna' brother.

"But I got to teach these guy' how to be a real man!" yelled Elfman, throwing his fists in the air to show he meant business. Lisanna merely sighed at her brothers actions, rubbing her temples in a circular motion.

As Elfman went back to the brawl in the centre of the guild, Lisanna turned to the Master, patting his shoulders. "Sorry Master, looks like I won't be getting Elf-nee to settle down anytime soon."

"Not to worry my child, I have a feeling things will be settling down any minute now." Makarov replied, although she didn't catch his amused grin before we went and down another glass of his whiskey. As if on cue,

"Everyone settle down now!" exclaimed a fierce voice entering the guild. This was Erza Scarlet, Titania, S-Class of Fairy Tail. She wore her signature Heart Kruz armour. Her appearance caused all members to cease the fight almost immediately and become all buddy-buddy with each other.

Lisanna simply smiled, "Leave it to Erza to solve any problem," she said happily as she returned to cleaning the bar and all the other dishes that needed to be cleaned.

"No kidding!" giggled a voice to Lisanna' left. She turned and saw it was Cana, who was swirling a wine glass as she stared at scene before her. She wore her usually attire.

Erza approached the bar, as she did, she spoke, "Hello Master, how was the meeting the other day?" The Master merely groaned as a response, which got Erza curious as she looked to both Lisanna and Cana. Lisanna explained.

"The council has give the Master a task to completely, from what I could gather, it's a rather big task," she explained.

"Do you have any idea what this might be?" Erza asked, curious to what the council would assign the master to complete.

"I'm not sure, but he did mention he wouldn't be comfortable sending you or Mira alone to complete it, " continued Lisanna

Cana whistled, impressed by that statement. She stated, "Not very often the Master would need more than just Erza or Mira. Nothing could stop them if they tried," as she continued to swirl her wine glass before taking a sip.

"Agreed, Master considered sending more than Erza and Mira. He said he considered sending a few of us on this mission," added Lisanna, Erza was lost in thought as this. Never had she heard of such a task that would require both her, Mirajane and others to complete it. She too, like Lisanna, began to ponder what this might be. She was drawn from this thought by Cana however.

"I bet you and your team will be assigned to do Erza, maybe a few others if by what Lisanna said is anything to go by," she simply said as she sipped her glass again.

"Well, myself, Lucy and Wendy have dealt with most situations thrown our way so far. I know Master would expect me to go with them both, so to think, us three would need more back up. Just what are we going up against." She trailed off in thought, racking her brain about what they'd be doing. Lisanna and Cana hummed an agreement to Erza' statement.

As they were about to continue, the doors to the were kicked open, damaging them as they flew open. A few of the members cowered slightly knowing who was the cause.

"I'mmmmmmm baaaaaack~" yelled a sickly sweet voice. Everyone knew who it was. Erza scowled at the appearance of this person, not really in the mood to deal with her today. She had just got back from a job with Lucy and Wendy earlier today and didn't really want to do much for the remainder of the day.

This woman wore her white hair in a ponytail, she had beautiful blue eyes. She wore a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts.

"Welcome back Mira-nee! How did the job go?" asked Lisanna, clearly not intimidated by her older sister. The woman now revealed as Mira struts across the room heading to Lisanna before answering.

The woman now revealed as Mirajane Strauss, The Demon, another S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, strutted across the hall to the bar were the others had gathered before speaking, "It was way too easy, those bandits didn't stand a chance! Wasn't even a workout!" she exclaimed as she reached the bar, she opened a bag on her waist to show the jewels inside to prove she completed it, not that anyone would be foolish enough to argue with her.

Lisanna smiled at her sister, "Great job as always Mira-nee." she said as Mira joined her by seating herself on the bar beside Lisanna.

"You're damn right!" she replied with a smirk, before she noticed Erza sitting next to Cana by the bar. "Tin-can" she stated flatly, shooting a nasty glare in her direction.

"Gothic bitch," Erza hissed without even looking at her.

The other members began to sweat nervously if the twitch of her eyebrow was anything to go by.

 **-Unknown Location-**

Two people walked the halls of a dimly lit building in an undisclosed location. They walked side by side down the decorated hallway. They were both bandaged in certain areas of their bodies having needed to recover from a battle. One was a woman who wore a simple dress, with a cloak and hood. She also carried a mace on her back. The other man was bald and was dressed in a leather jacket with studs on various parts and other pieces of his clothes. They both reached the end of the hall and entered the room and proceed to the centre of the room to kneel before a throne of some kind.

"Master, we have come to inform you that the War Dogs guild is no more, it was destroyed by a group of rogues mages and outlaws," said the woman who didn't raise her head to look at whom she was speaking to. The man just stayed kneeling, not saying anything yet. "I believe that these people are after you and your Empire, Master." she finished.

A shadowy figure sat atop the throne, legs crossed, peering at them from the darkness. You couldn't make out any of their features or even what they wore. You could only see the silhouette of a figure. There was a pause before they spoke, all this figure said was:

"Interesting~"

You couldn't see their face, but you knew by the tone of their voice.

They was smiling…

 **And another chapter bites the dust. Not really an action packed chapter but it was more of a set up for future encounters and a bit of reasoning to what is going to happen and why so far.**

 **Also as a small update, these chapters will be coming out at a lower rate, as I am going to be possibly starting other stories as well as focus on work in college. Sorry to say.**

 **Please leave a review as it helps to hear back what you ladies and gents out there think.**

 **IMPORTANT: There is a poll on my profile that is related to this story. It's about who should be paired with who in this story. I wanted to give all of you a chance to have an effect in the story, so be sure to vote for your favorite couples and see if they make it in.**

 **All rights of ownership are applied, I only on my OC's and the somewhat unique plotline.**

 **As always, I see you in the next chapter, AlcatrazDGold signing out!**


	4. Arc 1: Get Known

**Chapter 4: Get Known**

 **-Fairy Tail Guild-**

"Would you like to repeat that Ginger bitch? I thought I heard you say something.." trailed off Mira, her eyebrow twitched from that comment.

"You heard me Demon, I just got back from a mission with Wendy, Carla and Lucy so I'm not in the mood to have to deal with your gothic ass." said Erza without even glancing at her from her seat at the bar.

"Now you're going to get it! Bring it in on Red!" yelled Mira who was ready to go, pulling back her fist.

Just before a fight could break out, the doors to the guild swung open and a voice was heard.

"An urgent message from the Council for Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." exclaimed the Individual as they made their way through the guild toward Makarov. This effective disrupted the fight before it began, much to everyone's relief.

"What could it be now…" mumble Makarov who slumped slightly at the fact it was from the council.

The council messenger pulled a letter with the council seal on it, out of a satchel and handed it to Makarov. Before bowing and taking their leave.

"Council won't give a goddamn minute will they…" Makarov mumbled to himself and he tore open the letter to read it.

The others were quiet not wanting to disturb the Master, well most of them.

"Master, What is this about? Is Fairy Tail in some sort of trouble?" asked Erza out of concern and some curiosity about what was so 'urgent'.

"Uhhhh" groaned Makarov after finishing the letter, "The letter is about a group of individuals that have been causing 'Havoc' across Fiore for a while now and this is another recent incident report." he sighed heavily, "The Council is pushing for us to get a move on with the task they assigned us." he finished, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Well then, I'll go deal with it. What's the task Gramps, I'll get it done in no time."stated Mira as she stood confidently, waiting for the 'yes'.

"It's not that easy Mira my dear, this task would be far too difficult for you to deal with alone." stated Makarov, who crossed his arms in thought.

"What! I don't need help dealing with some random criminals!" exclaimed Mira who shook her fist annoyed at being told she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Mirajane, that was an insult to your strength, it's just these individuals have evaded all attempts to be captured. Reports have stated that some of these individuals are possibly of Wizard Saint level and are not to be handled lightly." said the Master seriously, this earned a few gasps and whispers at the mention of them possibly being as strong as a wizard saint.

"There is no way some random crooks are as strong as Wizard Saints, the reports are wrong and I could prove it!" retorts Mira, who was wanting to prove her strength.

"Mira! The Master just told us that these individuals are not to be handled lightly!" scolded Erza from the other side of the Master. Which annoyed Mira.

"Erza is correct" said Makarov who stood up on the bar", however this task was given to Fairy Tail so we shall complete it. We are tasked with capturing these individuals by near any means required." Makarov stared around the room. " With that in mind I have selected a few of you to work in completing this task."

The room listen closely to the Master as he explained what was going on. A few people were betting who'd be assigned such a task, especially one the Master deemed too tough for Mirajane, the Demon.

"Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell are the ones I assign this mission." stated Makarov, not hearing many gasps, most expecting the strongest to go, however they were amazed the Master deemed this task worthy to send so many mages and powerful ones at that.

"WHAT!? I'm being paired up with Red! She's just dead weight!" yelled Mira who was aghast at the idea of having to work with the 'tin can'.

This, obviously, annoyed Erza and as a result a tick mark formed on her head and she clenched her fist. She succeed in calming her quickly growing anger at the 'Demon' and turned to address her concern to the Master,

"Master, when do we need to head out for this task? Lucy and Wendy are both recovering from their earlier job." asked Erza, concerned at the idea that they might be sent straight back out again.

"Not to worry Erza, please rest before you all set out, I'd just like you to go inform them right away. I want you all to rest easy before your departure. You can also bring along any one you feel like would be of assistance." stated the Master, waving his hand in an attempt to 'wave' off her concern.

"Alright Master, I shall take my leave." Erza bowed slightly before turning to Cana, who was staring out into space with a distant look in her eye. "Cana." said Erza, which drew her from her stupor, "Please go inform Juvia of what is happening and that we will be leaving tomorrow as soon as everyone is ready and rested." finished Erza, to which Cana nodded.

Erza then departed the Guild to go inform her team of what they were going to be doing tomorrow and to advise on some well deserved rest. She simply ignored Mira and left without another word.

Mira sat crossing her arms and huffing to herself, irritated that she was a) ignored when voicing her complaint about teaming with Erza and b) felt slightly left out of the conversation. Which kind of annoyed her that she even wanted to be involved in the first place.

"Mira." said a voice to her left, she turned to see it was the Master, "I know you may not want to do this but I honestly believe this is going to need all of your strength along with the others." continued Makarov, who sipped his drink before continuing, "I need you all to work together and protect each other during this mission. I don't want harm to befall any of you, so that is why I sent you all." finished Makarov, his stated lingered in the air for a few seconds.

Mira thought it over for a few seconds, she closed her eyes before speaking, "Sorry Gramps, I promise I'll keep tin-can and the others safe and I know they'll do the same for me." She finished before glancing back to Makarov.

"Thank you my dear," Makarov reaches out to give the envelop to Mira, "Take this with you, it's the latest report on these individuals and where to start your search for them. It also contains information on these men such as descriptions and such. Now go rest Mira, you deserve it." finished Makarov with a warming smile. Mira gave a small smile of her own.

"Alright, thank you Master." turning to Lisanna, "I'll see you at home tonight alright sis? Make sure you take Elfman with you, and try not to disturb my sleep when you do." said Mira, the ending sounding more like a threat then a statement.

"Alright Mira-nee, rest well!" replied Lisanna who went back to serving tables, not threatened that much by her sister, not a lot anyway.

Mira goes to exit the guide to head home to rest for tomorrow, as she did she thought on what Makarov had said, 'Needs all our strength huh? Guess we'll have to wait and see.' She hummed to herself in contemplation as she made her way home.

* * *

 **-With Erza-**

Erza walked the streets toward Lucy' apartment, Wendy and Carla had decided to head to Lucy' after the mission to talk and relax while Erza had gone to inform the Master of their success.

As she neared the apartment she began to think up a plan of how to approach this situation in the near future. She'd have to find out more before making any major moves. Erza would probably look into this in her own time before tomorrow.

She reached the apartment by the canal and knocked on the door. She stood there in thought waiting for Lucy, Wendy or Carla to open the door. She didn't wait long,

"Oh Erza, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go to Fairy Hills after you informed the Master." asked Lucy, she was a curvy woman, she wore a short blue skirt with boots, a blue and white striped top, her hair was done in a ponytail, her keys at her side. "But come in, make yourself at home." she finished as she stood aside to let her in. Erza smiled at her,

"Thank you, I did inform the Master however he had an urgent request that needed to be complete. He assigned us the task." stated Erza as they entered her apartment.

Lucy was quite surprised they had been assigned a job so quickly after returning only earlier. As they entered the room, Wendy and Carla greeted Erza,

"Hello Erza-san, nice to see here." Wendy greeted from a seat on Lucy' bed. She wore a white somewhat frilly dress that fit her petite frame, her hair done in a pig tails with a few ribbons.

"Good day Erza." greeted Carla, who was standing beside Wendy on the bed, wearing her normal clothes.

Erza nodded to the both of them, "Good to see you both." she said with a slight bow before continuing, "The Master has assigned up an urgent mission." she informed them.

All attention was on Erza as she explained what they were tasked.

"The Master has assigned us a taskin tracking and detaining wanted men that have been reported to be causing havoc across Fiore, especially over the past year." Erza explained, Lucy and Wendy listened intently to her every word, knowing all details were important.

"Some of these men have been reported to be of Wizard Saint level," she continued, which shocked the rest of them at such a statement. "Which is why Master has assigned more than just us to do this task, Juvia, Cana and, 'Mirajane'." saying Mita' name with suck venom, causing the others to sweatdrop at how hostile that sounded. As that little scene,

Lucy was shocked, 'I've been chosen to deal with people like this?! I'm not that strong yet, so why me?' Lucy thought to herself, not all that confident in going against such strong opponents. She felt nervous about how much help she might be.

"Lucy," said Erza, gaining her attention," The Master trusts in your abilities and assigned you to this task. He wouldn't send you if he didn't think you were ready. I know you are." said Erza, as if reading Lucy' mind. She was reassuring her of her strength, Lucy had grown in the time she had spent at Fairy Tail.

"Thanks Erza, that means alot coming from someone like you." replied Lucy, who gave her a genuine smile in appreciation. Erza smiled fondly back at her.

"Erza-san, when are we going to be leaving for this mission? Shouldn't we find out more about the men we are sent to capture before going after them?" asked a slightly nervous Wendy, she too, like Lucy, was nervous about this task.

"I'll shall be doing some research of my own later this evening, so no need to worry about that. We can also bring others with us if we so believe it would benefit us. We could ask Lisanna or Levy to join us if you'd like." explained Erza, having been giving the idea a once over herself if they should bring more of them.

Wendy stayed seated on the bed and looked to be in thought about what Erza said. Lucy turned to Erza and asked,

"Want to stay awhile Erza? We're going to go out to nice restaurant for dinner in awhile, would you want to come with us?" asked Lucy hoping her friend would agree, so they could send some more time together.

"I'd love to Lucy," replied Erza, "But I'm going to leave early, I want to find out more about these men before we set out tomorrow." finished Erza, who crossed her arms and smiled.

The rest of the group smiled alongside her.

* * *

 **-With Rob-**

The night was chilly but not bitterly cold, the moon and out and the skies clear. Rob moved swiftly along the path, the path was marked with sign posts indicating he was heading to Decastrol, a city which is a main route way to all over Fiore. Trading and transporting are huge pieces to this city, a distribution hub of sorts. As Rob neared the clearing of a forest along the path, Decastrol came into view. The city sprawled a great distance, hard to discern the edges of the city at night.

The City was beautifully built, clean main streets, friendly people, thriving business and all the rest. Although, Rob knew better, this city has it's dirty little secrets just like any other. If you knew where to stay in the city, it could be wonderful, but one wrong turn and you are in for a surprise. Back street bars, gambling dens, strip clubs and more lurk in the dark places of this city.

'Even a Rose has its thorns.' thought Rob philosophically, understanding its meaning behind his statement.

Rob continued along the path heading to the city, wanting to find leads and clues for their next move on 'The Warlord'.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Rob, Natsu and Gray climbed aboard the 'Empress', hauling their little row boat up after them. They had just made it back after trashing the 'War Dogs' guild and escaping the Rune Knights. After securing the row boat, they made their way to the kitchen. As they entered both Gray and Natsu immediately went to the fridge to grab something to eat, while Rob sat atop the counter legs crossed, as if he was meditating. Rob thought for a second before speaking,

"I'm going to go head out to Decastrol." he said simply.

"Take a break would ya? We should probably lay low after trashing that guild for a day or two and rest while we can." stated Gray who was still rummaging through the fridge.

"I'm fine, besides I'd rather get on this and start messing with this bastards plans. Who knows how long we have before he we piss him off enough that he sends people after us." said Rob through a smile. He placed a hand on one of his swords, "We're actually getting somewhere after all this time." Rob finished.

"Yeah, but Natsu and I need to rest and heal for a day or two before we go bust up another shit hole." stated Gray neutrally, who pulled out a salad bowl he found in the fridge.

Natsu had already pulled out a steak and started to tearing into it with his bare hands. He fired it and then ate it, piece by piece. "I'm ready to go anytime!" yelled Natsu, wanting to get into another fight.

"Relax you two, I want to do this one solo." said a smiling Rob, this caused Natsu to deflate a little.

"But I want to go beat this guys ass!" exclaimed Natsu, who choked down the last piece of his oversized steak.

"Jeez Natsu, cut it out. I saw how tired you were back there chasing that guy around. Just go sleep it off." said Gray in one of those rare moments where he showed concern for Natsu' well-being. He sat at the table eating a salad, he didn't even look at either them as he said it.

"I'm fine Gray!" he yelled toward Gray before turning to Rob, "Me and you can go! We'll go find one of his hideouts or something and then trash the place!" he continued to yell.

Rob simply chuckled at Natsu' enthusiasm, he got off the counter, walked to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Natsu, but I'll go solo this time. You need to rest up after your time out with Jellal and trashing that guild hall. Besides, I've been wanting to go solo again, It's been awhile." said Rob, who continued to smile.

Natsu pouted slightly at the prospect of being left out of a good fight, "Fine, but I'm going out next time! No way am I missing a chance for a good fight!" replied Natsu through a cocky grin. Gray simply smiled from his seat, listening to the both of them as he continued to eat.

"Not a chance I'll leave either of you out of the fight! Next time boys! Next time!" responded Rob, give off a contagious energy. Both Gray and Natsu smirked at this new energy. Rob turned to Gray,

"Make sure you fix up that shoulder of yours alright?" he asked, with a bit of authority. He was only doing it because he wanted him to heal properly. Gray simply nodded a response.

"Good! Alrighty then, I'll see you guy' in a few days. Keep an eye on the ship while I'm gone." said Rob as he made his way for the door, waving them off as he did.

"Just remember, we got to meet Laxus in a week. Don't be late coming back or he'll be pissed we left him waiting. After all Decastrol is a few days out, don't spend too long over there." stated Gray from his seat as he nodded toward Rob. Rob simply replied with an 'Ay' as he exited the kitchen.

Rob made his way across the deck toward the row boat and begins to lower it into the water below. As it did he saw a bird in the sky, Rob smiled and whistled to gain its attention. The bird swooped down and landed on the railing beside Rob.

Rob leaned over and scratched the bird under her beck. This bird was a Red-tailed Falcon, an important one too.

"Good girl Brisk." spoke Rob who continued to rub her softly. The bird was Brisk, a bird Rob rescued as a hatchling when the mother died a few years back. She's been with Rob ever since.

Rob pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote a short and simple message, the message read,

'Jellal. Got a lead, heading to Decastrol. Natsu and Gray on the Empress at Hargeon, Rob at Descastrol.'

Rob folded the scrap of paper and placed it on Brisk' leg with the red cloth already attached.

"Go find Jellal, can you Brisk?" Rob asked, Brisk rubbed her head against Rob' hand, gave off a small screech and took to the skies. "Good girl." said Rob in gratitude as he hopped over the railing into the row boat, ready to go to shore.

* * *

 **-End of Flashback-**

It had been two days since they trashed the 'War Dogs' guild. There was bound to be action taken by a few different parties. If not by 'The Warlord' then by the council at least. The council has really started to give chase to Rob and the others, guess that comes with the territory. They're sure they would be getting more than a few bounty hunters or mages after them any day now.

Rob neared the outskirts of the city, lit up by street lights at night but they weren't blinding. Rob walked along one of the deserted main streets, the streets eerily silent. Rob knew the best place to start looking was the shady bars and dens in the undergrounds and back alleys.

Rob continued through the city, heading down one of the main streets. His face shadowed by his, his eyes would glance from alley to alley. You see shady looking individuals and the occasional call girl standing near the entrance, just hidden by the darkness. Most wouldn't even notice their presence. As Rob scanned his surroundings he heard the faint cackle of laughter from one of lane ways.

'Gotta start somewhere.' thought Rob as he approached the lane. Rob walked down the lane to a set of stairs leading down to a door that was emitting a red glow. What caught Rob' attention was the individual standing beside the door.

"Hold it tough guy, who said you could get in here?" asked the Man with a gruff voice. You could tell by his voice along he was a heavy smoker. He was dressed like a guy in a biker gang, denim sleeveless jacket, spiked gloves, shaved head, biker boots. A real 'tough' guy.

"Just thought I'd swing by and grab a drink, not much else." said Rob, his face shadowed over.

"Well take your ass and swing on over to another bar." he said raising his voice slightly and standing over Rob. This dude stood at 6 foot 6 Inches. He was only two inches taller for god sake.

Rob sighed, "Oh well." As soon as he finished what he was saying Rob, swung his head back and slammed it onto the other guys nose. Blood squirted out of his nose, the impact more than likely breaking his nose as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"All bark and no bite." said Rob and he picked the guy up and moved to put him into the nearest dumpster, closing the top over it. "Now then, let's check this place out." he said to himself.

Rob simply opened the door, no locks or second guard or something. 'Real good security.' Rob dead panned to himself at how easy it is to infiltrate these places.

Rob entered into a small transition hallway, only a foot or two long before stepping through another doorway into the main bar. The bar was dark, dimly lit in most areas, the place was mostly red and black in color, with shades of gold as trimming. A 'fake' wealth look about most things in here. Rob moved across the main floor toward the actual bar, not wanting to draw attention to himself as he scanned around him.

As Rob sat on one of the stools, the bar keep came up to him, "What'll you have?" he asked in a tired voice, clearly been at this all day. Rob just simply nodded over to a random glass on display, not really caring as he wasn't actually going to drink it.

The bar asked, "Whatcha doing here? Not many new people come to these parts." Rob didn't even make eye contact with the guy, "Oh, well I'm just wandering around looking for something to do you know?" replied Rob simply and casually. The bar man grunted a response and just placed the glass in front of Rob and left to attend to anyone else at the bar.

Rob scanned the area around him, checking the booths, the balcony and the shady back area further behind the bar. Looking at the different groups seated around him. What caught Rob' attention was the two groups on the second floor balcony.

The two groups looked as if they were doing a business deal, both group was dressed professionally in suits. They looked like businessmen, although shady as fuck, 'An odd place for a 'legal' business deal.' thought Rob to himself. What caught his eye was the cloaked individual who stood by the table, giving off no features to be identified.

This figure certainly stood out among the 'businessmen' they were clearly associated with. Over the years Rob had learned that people generally stand out for a reason. This one was one to keep his eye on. They seemed to be involved with some kind of transaction of some kind. One group had handed the other an expensive briefcase. Rob suspected that the case was full of money.

'The deal seems to be coming to some sort of conclusion.' thought Rob as he kept his eyes on their movements and actions. He wasn't able to hear words but actions spoke louder than words to Rob. Rob swirled his glass around, acting casual as possible. He blended in well, apart from the four swords attached to his hips. That really did scream 'Not A Threat' didn't it.

To be fair, nearly everyone in here was armed in some way, weapons or magic, they had something so it wasn't too bad. Rob noticed the cloaked figure wasn't visible armed, meaning they more than likely used magic.

The meeting looked to be coming to a conclusion, both parties stood from their seats, looked to be in an agreement, shook hands and were looking ready to leave. Rob thought to himself, 'Well, 'The Warlord' is involved in weapon and arms dealing, I'm better off following the group who took the payment. Bonus, the cloaked figure looks to be heading out with them.' Rob grinned to himself, most of his face shadowed by his hat as he placed the drink on the counter.

"What you smiling about?" asked the Bar keep, who was currently cleaning a glass, he stared at Rob, confused about the grin. "Lets just say, I found something to do tonight." replied Rob vaguely, before place a few jewels on the bar and swivels on the bar stool to see the cloaked figure leaving with their group. 'Just my luck!' he thought, enjoying the luck he had this evening.

When they disappear through the main entrance, Rob stands and follows them cautiously, standing just inside the door. He peeked out to check if it was clear for him to move out, when he was satisfied it was clear for him to follow them again. Rob made a quick leap and climbed the side of a building up a small fire escape to the roof.

As he landed on the roof, he peered from behind a chimney to the group that was now moving down the street. They walked as a unit but Rob could tell they were untrained in their movements. They left themselves open to attack from many directions, they clearly used their numbers and their plainly obvious weapons to try and intimidate anyone who would think of trying it on them. The only one that looked prepared for a fight was the cloaked figure.

"It's always a great feeling when you get some money from an arms deal." said the main business man, a satisfied smirk on his face. Not really caring who hears him.

A feel of the other suit men smiled with him, "Easiest way to earn money ever." stated another one. Clearly enjoying the idea of a large paycheck for their work.

"Shut up." stated the cloaked individual, who stood further ahead of the group. Not impressed by their stupidity and lack of care in what they are talking about so publically.

"Don't be so uptight would ya?! We did what we came here to do plain and simple. Learn to laugh or something." replied the main man of the group, who was getting pissed off with cloaked person's attitude.

Without warning the cloaked figure spun on the spot, lunged for the main suited man and without anyone noticing, landed a blade that rested on his throat, "Be careful who you're speaking to, remember who's in charge here. When I tell you to shut up, I mean it, got it?" replied the cloaked figure, who was now most certainly identified as a man, with that deep gravelly and venomous voice.

All the other men stood scared around them, they couldn't have done a thing. The main guy was sweating nervously, finding difficult to form words. The knife to the throat making him lose any form of speech. He meekly nodded, that being the best he could muster. "Good." was the cloaked man's reply.

He retracted the knife from his throat and re-sheathed it somewhere under his cloak. The men stood there shaking but none more so than the cocky main guy who couldn't stop his hands from shaking. They all slowly followed the cloaked man once again, this time without a single word.

Rob watched from the rooftops as the group made their way down the streets. He kept up with them from the roof, leaping from roof to roof as he needs to without revealing his position. The suits seemed completely unaware of his presence but Rob could tell the cloaked man seemed on edge or at least aware of something lurking near by.

Time passed as Rob followed them a more industrial area of Decastrol. An area with many warehouses and storage houses. Deeper into the industrial area the group entered one particular warehouse. The warehouse seemed to have no activity in it. Rob climbed further up one of the walls of the warehouse and climbed through a hole in one of the windows.

He landed on a giant storage frame just on the inside of the window and watched as the group entered the centre of the room.

"Double check all the shipments before they leave tomorrow. I want no mistakes understood?" said the cloaked man, who looked to be on edge. His hand resting on his knife possibly.

The main guy ordered, "You lot get to work! Double check everything!" he said, mimicking what the cloaked figure said. Trying not to piss him off.

Rob looked at the 'shipment' they were going through. It seemed to be crates full of different weapons, stored carefully. Guns, swords, axes, spears and them possibly were magically enhanced.

'Not going to let that shipment get away. Time to get this 'Warlords' attention.' though Rob, who leapt from the storage frame who stood atop of. He landed with a **THUD!**

"What was that noise!" yelled one of the men as they all pulled out some form of weapon. They couldn't see Rob as he was still hidden slightly by the shadows. The cloaked man merely sighed in disapproval.

"He's in the shadows you morons. He followed us for some time now and he's going to beat every single one of you!" said the Cloaked man in an irritated voice. "Don't even bother tryin-"

"Fire!" yelled the main suit, cutting off what he was saying. The other men that had guns fired them off randomly into the darkness hoping to hit something. The **clang** of bullets hitting metal echoed in the warehouse. While the guys with melee weapons stood, trying to be intimidating.

Rob for one was not really impressed. He didn't even move from where he stood. Bullets would just skim right past him, hit metal frames near him but none actually came close enough to be of any concern. Rob looked the cloaked man and saw he had face palmed, he almost felt bad for the guy with having to deal with these gun monkeys.

When the shooting stopped, they glanced around to try and spot someone in the darkness, not sure if they hit someone. "I don't hear anything." said one guy quietly. Another nodded in agreement. Most of them still on edge.

"Imboseals." said the cloaked man, clearly reaching his limit with these idiots. 'Loud mouths who think they're hot shit in a fight, Lame.' though Rob, who was still stood in the same place.

"What the hell do you mean!? Then quit standing there and do something!" yelled the main suit, furious that this guy would just stand there while he knew there was an intruder near by.

As he turned back to scan the darkness, a blur rushed past his vision before he screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!" he screamed as he clutched his chest as small streams of blood ran down his chest.

"Boss!" said another suit but before he moved he yelled in agony as well as he fell to ground clutch his new wound. "What!" screamed another, "There!" he yelled as he tried to spin to confront his attacker to only have his weapon cut to pieces before his eyes. He couldn't even tell what had happened before he too fell.

A few tried to run but they found it to be of little use and they all fell one by one to the blur that moved around them, they all were covered by various slash marks.

Rob stopped and looked at the charnage before him. Bodies of the injured men litter the ground around him. Some groaning in intense pain others completely unconscious. Rob knew there was but one left.

"It's nothing to be proud of, anyone could cut down some harmless monkeys like that." stated the Cloaked man who had drawn his knife, ready for a fight.

"I wasn't proud of that, I more so getting rid of the fodder enemies that would disturb our 'chat' so to speak" replied Rob as he rested one of his blades over his shoulder, the other in left hand by his hip.

"So are we going to talk with our words or our fists may I ask?" he asked, his tone of voice not giving anything away in terms of intention behind his words.

"We might do both depending on what you choose to keep to yourself." replied Rob as they both began to circle one another under the only active light in the warehouse.

"Depends on what the answers you seek are." he simply replied, knife in his right hand, leaning towards Rob' direction. Rob could tell through posture and body language that this guy was well trained, unlike the suits around.

"I'll make this fair on you so I'll go first to break the ice. The names Rob, Rob Jackdaw. You next." said Rob with a smirked, keeping his opponent in his peripheral vision at the least.

The man huffed under his cloaked before suppressing a chuckle, "No fear in sharing is there? Fine then, my name is Attis Shokusei, a pleasure to meet you Jackdaw." he bowed his head in Rob' direction.

Rob smirked, "Back at you, now, onto the more important questions. Care to confirm that 'The Warlord' is involved in this business deal I saw back at the bar." asked Rob, who noticed a slight flinch in his opponent.

The man now known as Attis flinch almost unnoticably. He composed himself, "So your not just some thief after some goods, you seem to have knowledge of us." he replied, he turned to look at Rob, his face still covered by his cloak. "Care to explain your interest?" he asked almost dangerously.

Rob grinned, 'He said knowledge of 'us' so that's a start' thought Rob before he spoke, "Simple really, we're going to take you and your boss down." grinned Rob, Attis couldn't contain his laughter.

He laugh for a second before speaking, "You got guts I'll give you that. " he said, "He'll want to know about you." he muttered, unfortunately Rob still heard him.

"Oh he'll know about us!" spoke Rob who then turned and charged at Attis, swords either side of him.

Attis, predicting an inevitable fight, threw his hand behind him and rushed it toward Rob, this caused a plant root to break through the floor and hurtle itself straight toward Rob. Rob ceased his charge and side stepped the large tree trunk sized root. He twisted his body to the left and swung his sword upward, effectively cutting the root in half causing it to fall.

Rob leapt to his right and returned his sight to Attis but he had disappeared, **"Spiked Spines!"** The attack came from behind him to his right. Several Spikes flew toward Rob, Rob spun on his heels to face his body toward Attis. As the spikes came closer, Rob swung his sword several times, splitting each spike as it closed in on him.

"Not bad." stated Attis, who stood atop some crates. Rob smirked, "Poisoned Spikes?" he replied. Attis smirked to himself, "How'd you know?"

Rob charged him again with greater speed this time, leapt into the air and slashed toward Attis. Attis used his root to fire him out of harm's way right before the crates he stood on turned to pieces from Rob' slash.

Not giving him a second Rob leapt up to chase Attis, slashing the root he landed on. Attis once again leapt from the root right as Rob landed beside it.

" **Poison Spores!"** yelled Attis, who slammed his left hand into his right palm. A green Magical circle formed in front of him.

Through the corner of Rob's eye he spotted some kind of bud form on the slashed roots. Rob dived to his left far across the warehouse and rolled across the floor, turning to the root he saw the buds open and then explode, leaving a purple spore cloud.

"You're fast I'll give you that." stated Attis, who now stood on a moving root in the air, arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I'm faster." smirked Rob, who used the root he stood on a stepping stone to leap up a storage frame. Attis went to cast another spell but as Rob leapt to the top of the frame he swung his sword with enough force to form a range slash attack. It sliced through the root with ease, causing Attis to lose his balance for a second. But a second was enough.

Rob lined up another slash and fired off another range slash, this one connecting with Attis. He didn't have enough time to dodge so he was forced to blocked. Using his arms as an X shield in front of him. The impact sent Attis through a number of crates, which kicked up a bit of dust.

Rob landed and stood, waiting to see what damage was done. As he waited he was met with a chuckle, "Impressive, not many catch me off guard like that." stated Attis, who emerged from the wreckage . His face still covered but his arms seem to a decent slash across them, his cloak was damaged as well as his sleeves.

"There's always more." grinned Rob, Attis merely cracked his knuckles before he stopped. He straightened himself out before speaking, "It appears we have company." he stated neutrally, not knowing who it was. Rob grunted a response, not really wanting to be disturbed.

The disturbance came from someone breaking through the roof, not being all that subtle. Which was odd considering who it was. The dust cleared and the moonlight shone through the new 'sky light' to reveal a male figure standing in the centre, arms cloak only covered his shoulders and the hood covered his face. His attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots.

Rob leaned back slightly and rested his blades on his shoulders before speaking, "Nice entrance, always thought you were one for subtlety." joked Rob, who instinctively knew who it was.

The man chuckled at this, "What can I say, you guys are nothing but a bad influence." the man retorted, with a humorous tone.

"Well good to see you back in one piece, Jellal!" said Rob who was genuinely happy to see his friend. The man now revealed to be Jellal pulled down his hood,

"Indeed." he spoke simply as he walked across the room toward Rob.

"Well this seems rather unfair now." stated Attis, catching the attention of both the other men. "Two on One, I'm not a fan of those odds. I must say." he continued.

"This guy associated with 'The Warlord'?" asked Jellal, who didn't seem to treat this guy as much of a threat with the two of them there.

"Yep, one of the higher ups I suspect. I think he's got the message loud and clear of our intentions." explained Rob, re-sheathing the sword in his left hand, the other still on his shoulder.

Attis examined them both, "So this was just to get our attention was it?" asked Attis.

Rob grinned and Jellal smirked, "We intend to take you down. All this." said Rob, swinging his left arm around to emphasize the damages, "Was to get his attention and to let him know we're coming for him. One way or another." finished Rob.

"Well consider the message received. 'The Warlord' will be sure to take notice of you, so to speak." said Attis, making it sound less intimidating. 'They certainly are courageous to face us, I'll give them that.' he thought.

Rob smirked, "Well, you better get going and deliver that message. I suspect all this 'commotion' has attracted some attention from some form of authority or another." he said as re-sheathed his other sword. Done with the his 'fun' for now.

"It's the only reason I found you," stated Jellal, "You really need to work on subtlety." he finished with a humorous sigh.

Rob' only response was to shrug his shoulders and just grunt to what Jellal said. Jellal only smiled at his expected reaction.

"I'll take this as mine opportunity to leave. I'd wish you luck but it won't do you any good." Attis spoke before a root shot through the ground under his feet and lifted him through the hole in the roof. Once he made it, he was gone without another word.

Rob and Jellal stared at the hole for brief moment. After Jellal simply said, "You can stop hiding, we know you're there." There was a silence.

"Don't even try, we know you're in the shadows." said Rob, who rested his hands on the hilts of his blades, his face shadowed by his hat.

There was a brief moment of silence before a giggle was heard.

"You sure are an interesting bunch aren't you? I'll be keeping an eye out for you." spoke a voice from the darkness. The last of the phrase sounding almost teasing in nature.

After that, both Jellal and Rob could no longer sense their presence, so they knew that they had left. Jellal turned to Rob and nodded, signaling for them to take their leave before some Rune knights showed up.

Both Rob and Jellal exited through the same hole Jellal arrived in and Attis had left through. They stood atop the warehouse and looked out over the city, planning for a moment on their next move. "This way." spoke Jellal, who turned and began to make his way across the rooftops, followed closely behind by Rob.

As they began to put distance between them and the warehouse, a cloaked figure, literally, emerged from the shadows. No features could be made out because of the darkness that surrounded them but the voice gave it way, "This'll be fun." said the figure, the voice very clearly being that of a woman. She let out a small giggle before re-entering the shadow to leave as well.

* * *

 **End of this chapter. Sorry this one took longer to come out, I wanted to push the word count for this chapter to over 7,000 (Personal Goal for this chapter). It's a bit of a mix between what's going on with the Fairies and the Crew. Now there's some questions, who was that watching them? What did they want? What will 'The Warlord' do in retaliation to being so publicly attacked? This Chapter more focused on Rob and the next chapters will focus more so on Rob and Jellal working in Decastrol to find information and just generally trash the place as they always do. Next chapter the Fairies will finally begin their search so hopefully everyone will be meeting soon to get the interactions started.**

 **These are also the Poll results to who will be couples in this story,**

 **Rob (OC) x Lucy - 3**

 **Rob (OC) x Erza - 2**

 **Rob (OC) x Mirajane - 3**

 **Rob (OC) x Ultear - 1**

 **Rob (OC) x Hisui - 1**

 **Rob (OC) x Levy - 1**

 **Rob (OC) x Juvia - 1**

 **Rob (OC) x Flare - 1**

 **Natsu x Erza - 4**

 **Natsu x Lisanna - 3**

 **Natsu x Levy - 2**

 **Natsu x Cana - 2**

 **Natsu x Mirajane - 1**

 **Natsu x Juvia - 1**

 **Gajeel x Juvia - 1**

 **Gajeel x Aria (OC) - 1**

 **Gajeel x Levy - 2**

 **Laxus x Aria (OC) - 2**

 **Laxus x Erza - 1**

 **Laxus x Lucy - 1**

 **Laxus x Lisanna - 1**

 **Gray x Cana - 2**

 **Gray x Erza - 1**

 **Gray x Ultear - 1**

 **Jellal x Kagura - 1**

 **Jellal x Lucy - 1**

 **Cobra/Eric x Lucy - 1**

 **As it stands the Couples are as follows,**

 **Confirmed Couples:**

 **Natsu x Erza**

 **Laxus x Aria (OC)**

 **Gajeel x Levy**

 **Gray x Cana**

 **Couples in Need of a tie breaker:**

 **Rob (OC) x Mirajane**

 **Rob (OC) x Lucy**

 **And**

 **Jellal x Lucy**

 **Jellal x Kagura**

 **I'll need you ladies and gents out there to leave a review on which of these couples you'd rather see in the story. Thanks to anyone who does take the time to do this.**

 **As always, all creations belong to your respectful owners. I don't own anything apart from the OC' and the somewhat decent unique storyline.**

 **Thanks again for reading, AlcatrazDGold signing out!**


	5. Arc 1: Leads

**Chapter 5: Leads**

* * *

 **-With Rob and Jellal-**

The Night was chilly and silent in the city of Decastrol. The clouds had rolled in and covered the moon, spreading a shroud of darkness over the city.

Rob and Jellal, after retreating from the devastated warehouse, searched for a place to hide and lay low for the night. They didn't want to leave Decastrol just yet so they decided to hunker down somewhere in the city for awhile and wait out the metaphorical 'storm' coming to Decastrol.

During their escape they made their way to a bell tower a great distance from the industrial grounds over the other side of the city. They decided to camp out up the top of the tower for the night. This was purely a tactical reason, as they wanted to observe the city and the reactions of their 'raid' to last night from a good vantage point. What better place then somewhere you could see the whole city and remain hidden?

Both Jellal and Rob sat, leaning on one of the four pillars that held up the top of the tower, watching the city below them. Both of them using the time to relax, even if it were for a moment or so.

"Find anything useful from your contact you met a while back?" asked Rob, curious as to what Jellal might have found out. Jellal turned to Rob and said,

"I learned quite a bit. Turns out there is trouble in paradise and it's not because of us." Jellal looked back out to the city, "Turns out there might be a 'War' on the rise between two of the Emperor', the reasons for this are unknown and the information does clash in some area' but most of it seems credible." he continued, "Well as credible as can be from crooks." he added with a heavy sigh.

"You hear much about us? I'm sure we have to be a hot topic in the underworld by now. I mean, we left big enough trails for people to know we are up to something. Not to mention the fact we don't really hide who we are and the shit we do, " Rob asked, the thought that they may finally get some of these people after them would be good news, oddly enough.

"We were mentioned yes. However, it was more myself and you, Rob, that were mentioned most of all. Laxus was a bit but they were curious as to why nobody knew his second name." answered Jellal, both Rob and Jellal knowing the answer to that.

"I see you, Natsu and Gray had fun at the 'War Dogs' guild. I heard some rumours when I was out." smirked Jellal, knowing they were too impatient sometimes and ran straight into trouble. He always found their actions entertaining in some way.

Rob rubbed the back of his neck and grinned somewhat sheepishly, "What can I say? We got bored." Rob explained, "Not our fault, you took to long to get back." he defended himself, only to get a chuckle from Jellal. Rob joined in the laughter himself.

"As expected." responded Jellal, "They lead you to Decastrol? And then you find a arms deal on your first night here?" asked Jellal, finding it hard to believe he heard about the arms deal from the 'War Dogs' mages.

"Well, when I arrived I just kind of went into a random shady ass bar and happened across some business looking dudes and I just followed them to see what was going on." explained Rob, he glanced up to see Jellal deadpan at him.

"You and your damn luck," said Jellal who continued to deadpan, "You have the devil's luck, you know that right?" he continued, finding it some what irritating that he finds this sort of stuff by pure chance.

Rob chuckled at his expression, "I think we've mentioned it before, " smiled Rob. he thought back to the time he almost died from a massive ambush by a vengeful dark guild they had torn down weeks before, after beating everyone in an hour long battle he was saved from fighting the last opponent because of a random lightning bolt taking him out. Logic went out the fucking window that day.

Jellal sighed at his lack of care about the situation but what was he expecting from Rob? They both turned to look out over the city, they saw in the distance a large fire. It appeared to be at the warehouse. 'They must be getting rid of the evidence,' they both thought at the same time. Not needing to say it out loud.

"Any idea who our mysterious friend back there was?" spoke Jellal, maintaining his gaze upon the inferno over in the industrial area of the city.

"Not a clue, although she didn't seem to be connected to Attis in anyway. I sensed she was there near the beginning of the fight but she did nothing to help. I don't think they were connected," stated Rob, who was now scanning the skies above. Jellal looked to be in thought before speaking,

"Want to hazard a guess as to why she was there?" asked Jellal, curious about their unexpected guest. Rob just shrugged without taking his eyes away from the sky.

Jellal went quiet at his answer, not at all pleased about not knowing who this woman was. He would spend the night going through many possibilities of what could be the reason for her arrival and who she worked for if any.

"I doubt this will be the last we see of her. She seemed to be observing us, so I believe we'll see her again at some stage," said Rob, this got Jellal' attention.

"Think she'll be a problem?" he asked, curious as to what Rob thought of this stranger from their very brief encounter of them. Rob maintained his gaze to the stars above.

"I don't think so, at least not right now." he stated honestly, "But if she is, then she will be a tough one. I sensed she was rather powerful," he added. Jellal nodded sagely at this.

"I agree, I sensed a large amount of power emanating from her. It would have to be Laxus, you or I to deal with her if she became an issue," Jellal said, adding his thoughts to this person. Rob simply hummed a noise of agreement.

Silence descended on them as they watched the city around them. However a shadow moving across the ground between them caught their attention. They looked above them to see the cause of the shadow, they both smiled as Brisk swooped down, landing inches away from Rob. Brisk hopped across the ground and nestled down beside Rob. Both Rob and Jellal kept their smiles as they too decided it was time to rest. The trio nestled down in the tower to lay low for a bit.

* * *

 **-Magnolia Train Station-**

Lucy stood at the Magnolia station platform waiting for her friends to show up so they could begin their council mission. She was still somewhat nervous about this whole ordeal ahead of them. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, although she was rested enough at the moment her mind had gone into overdrive about capturing these criminals. After last nights dinner, Erza had told us more of the details about the mission. They were to capture these men by an means, as long as they remained alive. They weren't instructed on capturing them all at once, so they would be rewarded by the council for each one they caught and brought to them alive, if they were forced to eliminate them then the reward was halved. They would also get the bounties from the men as well, depending on the disclaimer for them. With that much money she wouldn't have to worry about rent for years if they succeed. However, that was the problem for Lucy, only if they caught them and that wouldn't be easy. It was mentioned that a Wizard Saint on more than one occasion was sent after these men and everyone of them failed in some way or another.

'Just who are these guys,' Lucy thought to herself, she stared at the early morning sky above. The sun causing the sky to be a mellow mix of orange and blue.

Lucy had seen their wanted posters, as Erza forced them memorize their faces, as to not get caught off guy if one of them approached them.

Rob Jackdaw, 'Red Devil', Wanted Dead or Alive, Ninety Seven Million Jewels.

Jellal Fernandes, 'Heavenly Demon', Wanted Dead or Alive, Eighty Million Jewels.

Laxus, 'Raijin', Wanted Only Alive, Eighty Million Jewels.

Laxus' bounty had been updated since the council had assigned the task to Fairy Tail. For some reason they didn't add a second name to the poster, which a lot of people found odd, Not even Erza knew why that was but she suspected Makarov knew but he didn't feel the need to share that information.

The final two,

Natsu Dragneel, 'Salamander', Wanted Only Alive, Fifty Two Million Jewels.

Gray Fullbuster, 'Aisudebiru', Wanted Dead or Alive, Fifty Two Million Jewels.

These five men, were who they were sent to capture. When Lucy had first seen them, she was shocked. They all look so young for the bounties they had. As Lucy continued to look at the beautiful orange and blue sky above she thought, 'What did they do to earned such a bounty.'

She was shaken from her thoughts by a voice calling out to her, "Lucy!" they called out to her. Lucy turned to see it was Wendy and Carla, both making their way over to Lucy. Lucy smiled back.

"Hey Wendy, Carla," she greeted back to them as they grouped together.

They both smiled their greeting to me, Wendy adding a slight bow of courtesy. Wendy looked somewhat excited today.

"Excited Wendy?" asked Lucy, with a teasing smile on her face. Wendy figited for a second before replying.

"Yeah. I'm excited to work with everyone. I haven't been on such a important mission with so many powerful mages. I don't want to just be on the sidelines like I was with the Oracion Seis mission." Was Wendy' reply. A somewhat weak smile on her face.

Lucy could see there was a bit more to it then this, "What else is it Wendy?" pushed Lucy, trying to find the extended answer. Wendy gave a weak laugh, Carla sighed.

"She wants to talk to this 'Salamander' fellow. Apparently, he too is a dragon slayer like Wendy," explained Carla, not really bothering to hide the fact. Lucy looked surprised by the news, as she didn't know they'd be going after a dragon slayer. Carla continued, "But I warned her that these men are criminals, so she shouldn't get her hopes up about learning anything from this man," finished Carla, who folded her arms across her chest.

Lucy turned to Wendy and smiled at her, "Well let's hope he's helpful to you Wendy." spoke Lucy, wanting to keep her hopes up. Wendy replied with a simple 'Hai'.

"Damn fur ball! Why did Lisanna want you to go with me again?!" yelled an irritated feminine voice from inside the station. The trio on the platform sweatdropped at the voice, knowing who it belonged to could usually hear her before seeing her.

They all turned to see the goth queen herself, Mirajane, walking through the station doors, leading to the platform. Expression indicated she was rather annoyed by something. That something flew through the doors, right behind her.

"Because Lisanna worries about you Mira. She wanted me to go with you to look after you." stated a floating blue exceed. This Exceed was of course Happy. Lisanna's 'son' as she sometimes referred to him as. Happy's comment caused a tick mark to form on the demon' head.

"I don't need a blue fur ball to protect me! I can take care of myself!" yelled Mira, feeling the need to defend her 'strength'. The trio looked at them both.

Lucy whispered, "Should we call them over?" Not sure whether it was a good idea given Mira' current mood.

"No," was Carla' quick reply. She wanted as much peace as she could get before the 'tom cat' noticed her.

Wendy simply scratched her cheek and gave a weak smile to the question.

Before Lucy could say anything else, "Hey look Mira! It's Lucy, Wendy-" then he spotted Carla, "Carla!" The exceed move next to light speed to reach Carla. "Hey Carla!" said Happy, he was now next to Carla, floating right beside her.

Mira stomped over to the group. Everyone knew Mira's current mood could be described as 'MineField' right now. So there was an extended silence as Lucy thought of what to say.

"Hey Mira," she spoke softly, careful not to anger the beast. Which was somewhat effective.

Mira gave Lucy a glare for a moment before pinching her nose and sighing. "Hey Luce," said Mira with a low tone.

Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "What's wrong Mira? Did you not sleep well last night?" asked Lucy, concerned for her friend. Mira stretched out for a second before replying,

"Nothing like that, just Lisanna and Elfman wouldn't let up trying to do everything for me before I left. They worries too much sometimes," Mira said, although she was always grateful for their support, she didn't like to voice it. "That's why Lisanna sent fur ball over there to come with me."

They turned to said fur ball to see him trying to offer Carla a fish, which they could tell wasn't going well for him.

Lucy turned back to MIra with a smile, "It's always good to know they worry about you." Mira had to smile at that for a moment before she her expression changed to one of anger.

"Are you saying I need people to worry about me!" she asked in a threatening manner. Lucy paled slightly by the tone, she had better answer her carefully or her next words might be her last.

"There's a lot to worry about with you Mira," spoke a voice by the entrance to the platform. The short fuse began to sizzle at that comment, if the demonic aura emitting from Mira was anything to by.

Lucy retreated over to Wendy, Carla and Happy, as they watch none other than Erza Scarlet make her way over to them. Of course with her monsterous cart of supplies with her.

Mira was giving off a darker aura when she realised it was Erza, "I should have known it was your ginger ass," she seethed.

Erza simply ignored her as she walked to the rest of the group. "Have Cana and Juvia arrived yet?" she asked, her question aimed at Lucy and Wendy. Both of them shook their heads.

"Alright." Was Erza' simple reply, Erza looked to the clock above the station, seeing both Cana and Juvia had another twenty minutes before their scheduled meeting time.

A demonic aura filled the area, Lucy,Wendy,Carla and Happy kept a safe distance from the source of this aura. Erza was the only one who didn't seem to care, or even notice.

"Ginger bitch," was the low menacing growl from Mira, Erza's own menacing aura surrounder her. Erza was trying to ignore Mira, which was not going well because she really want to smack the goth queen. There magical aura began to clash, scaring the other bystanders on the platform. Not wanting to set either of them off, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy decided to pass the next twenty minutes in silence.

When Cana and Juvia arrived to the scene, they arrived to find Mira and Erza standing next to each. Both of them looking ready to kill the other at the snap of a twig. When Erza noticed their arrival she decided it was time to board the waiting train. "Let's go," she spoke quickly as she dragged her monsterous supply cart on board. Mira following behind grumbling to herself about a 'tin can' or something.

The rest of them following behind Erza and Mira, hoping the train ride didn't turn into a murder mystery of some kind.

* * *

 **-Aboard the Train-**

The group had all gathered and were seated in their carriage booth Erza, Cana and Wendy on one side, with Carla on Wendy's lap and Happy was on Erza's and Lucy, Juvia and Mira on the other. The training ratling down the rails to the next station. The first few minutes of the ride were silent before Juvia decided she wanted to ask a question or two.

"Erza-san," she spoke, gaining Erza' attention, "Where are we going to begin our search for these men? And do we have any leads on them in the first place?" asked Juvia, worried they might just be wandering aimlessly.

"We'll begin our search near Hargeon. There was reported sightings of three of these men in the area. It was reported that they attacked and completely destroyed a Dark guild in the area known as the 'War Dogs' a few days ago," explained Erza, turning to face the rest of the team. "Rune knights are in the area cleaning up the mess left behind by them and the mages of this dark guild are being held in some local hold cells for questioning about the incident."

"So, we're going to oversee the interrogation of these mages to find some leads?" asked Lucy, adding in her thought of what they were going to do.

"Yes, however we have been given full control of this mission so that means we can ask questions we feel will be helpful to us. The Rune knights were ordered to be our support if we so chose to use it. We're in charge so to speak," Erza continued to explain.

The booth was silent, they were shocked to find out the council had given them some control over how things should be done for this mission. The council despises Fairy Tail for the damage it causes, but to find out they were given some form of command over a Rune knight diversion was shocking.

Wendy had only one question she wanted to ask, "Are these men really all that bad?" Her question got a look of curiosity from Cana and Juvia, Mira too but she hid her reaction well enough for nobody to notice.

Erza looked to contemplate the question for a moment, looking for the right words. "They are criminals like most," she began, "They attack, destroy and steal as they see fit. A lot of damage has been caused by them. They've attacked rune knights that were sent after them and their true objective is unknown to everyone but them." Erza paused, "Although, the main reason the council wants to stop them is because they have killed people before." Everyone was silent at this.

"However, the people they kill, they are technically 'permitted' to," the redhead continued. "They only target known criminals and dark mages. And people with bounties too. This is how the council believes they survive. By going after people with bounties and getting some else to claim the reward for them for a small fee. That and the fact they steal what they want." she finished her explanation. She had come to a conclusion that these men were truly bad if they were willing to kill like the reports say, then there was no helping them. Only stopping them.

"I see," was all Wendy replied with. She was having second thoughts on how useful this other Dragon slayer might be when it came to finding out more about what happened to all the Dragons.

"Why did you want to know Wendy-san?" asked Juvia.

"One of these criminals is said to be a dragon slayer, I was hoping they might know where the dragons disappeared too," replied Wendy, her hopes slightly dashed with what Erza told her.

They looked between each other before Cana spoke up, "Don't worry kid, I'm sure he's probably just as curious as you are. When he finds out you're a dragon slayer too I'm sure he'll want to talk to you." Trying to help the girl feel better. It succeeded.

Wendy gave a cute smile and said, "Thanks Cana." This got everyone to smile, even Mira who was pretending to not be paying attention.

"Everyone rest for awhile, we have a long job ahead of us," spoke Erza, in a caring but no room for arguments manner. So everyone found a comfortable position to rest up on the ride to Hargeon. All except Mira, who was too busy thinking in her own head.

* * *

 **-Hargeon Station-**

All six of the women and the two exceeds filled out of train one after the other dragging their bags, or in Erza' case, her cart. Some of them stretching out their limbs, getting a bit of feeling back into them. Happy clearly not being fully await it the look on his face was anything to go by. He wasn't happy about being awoken from his dream of fish.

"Uhhhh, all that fiiisshh…" he complained, which was met with a low 'Idiot' from Carla next to him.

The rested of the group ignored his comment, apart from Erza who smiled at Happy and took hold of the exceed to let him sleep some more.

"Where to now Erza-san. Should we find a place to stay first or head to the holding cells?" asked Juvia, who was standing next to Wendy and Carla.

"We'll head to the holding cells. The Custody Enforcement Unit has made a temporary headquarters just at the edge of town. They were notified that we would be arriving soon and so the council has paid the rent for a entire hotel just for us near the edge of town. For the next month, we can stay at this hotel and use it as we please," explained Erza, she was always the one people turned to for answers.

The group nodded in understanding and began to make their way to the hotel they had been given to drop off their bags… And cart. Mira still in somewhat of a sour mood.

* * *

 **-Custody Enforcement Camp/Holding Cells-**

After a quick stop off at the hotel, the group made their way toward the Rune knight temporary headquarters, just at the outskirts of town.

'An entire enforcement unit is station here to assist us? How dangerous are these men that we were assigned such reinforcements,' thought Erza as they walked to what was the holding cells in this camp, Happy still asleep on her shoulder. Mira was having similar thoughts to Erza.

'How much of a threat to the council are these guys?' the platinum haired woman thought to herself.

As the group entered the enormous tent containing all the holding cells, they were greeted with the sight of Lahar, looking over all the men and the paperwork connected to each of these men. Lahar turned slowly when he heard movement by the entrance, he was greeted by the Fairy Tail mages he was assigned to work with.

"Ah, greetings. I'd been notified that you would be arriving soon and so I made preparations for your interviews. We have papers about these men that may help with your interrogations," spoke Lahar in a professional manner. Quick and to the point.

"Thank you Commander Lahar, we'll begin immediately," spoke Erza, who gave a courteous head bow.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to supervise the interrogations," added Lahar. A neutral expression locked on his face. "Of course."

With that, the group broke into teams, Lucy and Mira, Erza and Juvia and Wendy,Carla and Cana. Happy was still asleep on a table,drooling dripping from his mouth mumbling something about 'beautiful fish'. They went through nearly every mage questioning what happened, why and where the others had gone to. Although, nearly every single one of them gave little to no information. Just the fact they got the shit kicked out of them. After three hours of interrogations they still had a few mages to go but still got nothing of a lead on their targets.

"This is getting us nowhere!" yelled a furious Mira, "This is a waste of time, none of these idiots seem to know a goddamn thing!" she continued to vent her frustrations.

Although the rest of the group didn't voice it they had to agree with her. At that moment a rune knight came through the door saying, "Commander Lahar, message for from the Recon unit. And a package from the council too," He saluted before handing Lahar the message report and package. Lahar immediately opened the report and read it quickly. The Fairy tail mages waited for him to finish, although Mira was impatient about it. As Lahar finished the report he nodded to the knight to signal he could leave.

"It's a report from my Recon team. They are currently in Decastrol dealing with a gang attack incident in the industrial district along with the third custody enforcement unit. The damage was was immense to that area. So I'm sorry to say we can't spare the recon division for your use,"Lahar explained, giving the basic information from the report. Right as he finished Wendy flinched slightly and looked to one of the cells, this only being noticed by Cana as she was standing beside her.

"Understood," was Erza' reply to Lahar.

"Something wrong Wendy?" asked Cana, gaining the attention of everyone else.

Wendy looked at the rest of the group before moving to one of the cells and standing in front of it. "When you mentioned Decastrol, I heard this man laugh under his breath," she explained. The group looked at the man just in time to see a surprised expression quickly flash across his face.

"How the hell did you hear that?" the mage asked under his breath, his breathing was weak.

The group gathered in front of the cell to watch him. "Explain," was all Erza asked, her tone like steel.

This mage was in a bad state. Covered in bandages all over various parts of his body, some of which were still stained slightly from his blood. If you had to describe his appearance right now, it would be 'Fucked up'.

"Interesting, they went for it," he said weakly, he looked at the mages staring at him. "What do you want to know?" he asked with a cocky grin as he leaned back in his cell, still tied down but you could tell he was in pain just from that small movement alone.

"What's so important about Decastrol?" asked Juvia, wanting to take part in this interrogation.

The man maintained his grin, "Nothing important, just surprising that they went for it," he explained before sighing, "Crazy bastards," he muttered at the end.

"Surprising? Why's that?" Juvia continued to ask, the rest of the mages present listening intently.

"Well, I guess I'll make it harder for the bastards after what they did to us," he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Those bastards that attacked us, I sent them to Decastrol. Lets just say they're looking for someone right now and it was a good place for them to start," he continued to explain, finding it tiring just to talk.

This got a few glares from the Fairy tail mages, "Are they the ones responsible for the attack in the industrial region of Decastrol?" Juvia continued to press for more information.

"No clue, although with what they told me they were up to, I wouldn't be surprised," he continued to explain. He wanted to make as much trouble for the bastards that ruined their guild after all. "But if you're going after these guys, best place to go is Decastrol. That's where I sent them on their 'noble quest'," he finished, mocking the words 'noble quest' at the end.

The Fairy tail mages exchanged glances at this new information, all the mages except Mira turned to Erza for her to choose what should be done next. "Lahar, how far is Decastrol from here?" she asked. "Two days walk but we have a cart that could take you there in a day. Just give us time to prepare, you shouldn't need to wait long." Lahar turned and ordered one of the men stationed at the entrance to prepare a ride for the Fairy Tail mages to Decastrol immediately.

"Alright, everyone prepare to leave in ten minutes." Erza spoke, she turned to see Lahar opening the package and examine the contents. "Miss Scarlet, I believe these might help you when your in Decastrol." said Lahar from the table. He walked over to Erza and handed her a bundle of pages.

She looked at the pages, "Are these the updated bounties?" she asked, the rest of the group leaning over to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, they were new bounties,

Rob Jackdaw, Red Devil, Wanted Dead or Alive, One hundred and twenty million Jewels.

Jellal Fernandes, Heavenly Demon, Wanted Dead or Alive, One hundred million Jewels.

Laxus, Raijin, Wanted Only Alive, One hundred million Jewels.

Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, Wanted Only Alive, Eighty million Jewels.

Gray Fullbuster, Aisudebiru, Wanted Only Alive, Eighty million Jewels.

"The council updated their bounties after they were informed of this incident, "explained Lahar, "When in Decastrol you can use these photos to see if anyone had seen them recently."

Erza nodded to Lahar, "Thank you." Turning to her friends, "Lets get going." They all nodded and smiled at Erza. They had gotten their first lead, Decastrol. The group made to leave for their arranged transportation. As they didn't Wendy turned back for a moment, she could have sworn she heard a chuckle.

"Coming Wendy?" asked Lucy who was moving to the carriage.

"Coming!" she shouted back, quickening her pace to catch up. What nobody noticed was the dark smile on one person's face.

"Good Luck" was all he spoke. But to who he was referring to, was anyones guess.

* * *

 **Chapter five, down for the count. This was the beginning for the future meetings of the Crew and Fairies. Although, not the whole crew will be there. The hunt is only beginning and it won't be getting any easier as time goes on. Confusion and uncertainty follow.**

 **I was wondering what you ladies and gents out there think of Rob so far in the story. He's been around since the beginning but he hasn't seen much action yet and is still a bit of a mystery. I'd like to know your thoughts on the character.**

 **Guest: Alright, so your vote goes to Rob x Lucy. What about the other choice?**

 **Janembajuice: You're right, impressive nobody voted for NaLu, I did say in the poll I was going for the less obvious couples but if you still wanted to vote for the more popular couples you could. Like Gajeel and Levy were. But no NaLu, I was surprised myself.**

 **Karma95: Your vote goes for Rob x Mira, Jellal x Kagura and Cobra x Lucy, I assume from what I could gather from your review. Hope I got that right.**

 **As for the tie breaker pairings, I still would like to see a few more opinions before I make the final decision. I also feel bad for Juvia, because she's involved in the story but isn't paired up. So I'll add one more vote to the poll,**

 **Rob (OC) x Lucy**

 **Rob (OC) x Mirajane**

 **Jellal x Lucy**

 **Jellal x Kagura**

 **Jellal x Juvia (Adding this because I don't want to leave Juvia out. My vote goes here!)**

 **If Lucy doesn't get paired with either Rob or Jellal she'll be paired with Cobra later on in the story, there was a vote for this pairing so unless some people out there have a better idea, this is what will happen if Lucy isn't paired with anyone.**

 **Leave a review with who'd you like to see get together at some stage in the story from the pairings above and your thoughts on Rob as a Character. Hope to hear what yous have to say.**

 **As always, I'm in no way stealing anyones creations as my own. All rights of ownership go to their respective owners.**

 **I'd also like to say a special thank you to XXShadowQueensXX for helping Beta-read this story. I'm grateful for your help. Thank You.**

 **AlcatrazDGold signing out till the next chapter.**


	6. Arc 1: Chasing Tail

**Chapter 6: Chasing Tail**

* * *

 **-Decastrol-**

The morning after the warehouse raid, Rob, Jellal and of course, Brisk had taken shelter from the 'storm' that had arrived in Decastrol for the night. Rune knights had swarmed to the industrial region of Decastrol in no time at all to investigate the nights 'shenanigans' at the warehouse. A squad or two were tasked with patrolling the streets that night in search of someone who might have seen anything or someone suspicious to question. Unfortunately for them, they got nothing for their effort.

They had waited out the night and morning before deciding on whether or not they should investigate Decastrol themselves. It was into the afternoon by now so many of the patrols would have been called back to either help as clean up crews or to protect that area from onlookers and passerbys.

Rob stood atop the bell tower they had weathered the 'storm' in, along Jellal overlooking the city. Brisk had already taken to the skies and was currently flying over the city somewhere.

"We should get a move on. We've been idle for too long." stated Rob, who wanted to get out there and get a move on with the 'Warlord' again. He really didn't want to give this guy a chance.

"We shall but we need a plan before we dive right in. We should use our time as wisely as we can." Jellal wasn't all for diving into a city occupied by Rune knights considering they were wanted men.

Rob sighed, "You always want a plan don't you?", he was more saying just for the sake of saying it. Not actually needing an answer. Jellal merely remained silent at the comment.

"Alright, We'll split up to cover more ground but we draw no attention to ourselves, we don't need any more reason for Rune knights to show up. I'll go check out the north district while you go check out the east. All we're doing is looking for information but if we come across anything that was similar to last night just go for it. We meet back here in the late evening if we don't actually get a lead that doesn't need us to immediately follow. If one of us doesn't show up we lay low but keep a sharp eye out. Does that work as a plan?" Rob explained his version of a plan, hoping it would be enough for Jellal.

Jellal nodded before smiling, "You try planning more often, it might save your life one day. All the charge straight ahead sort of thing can be bad for your health I hear." Jellal poking fun at Robs way of doing things.

"You're just as bad as the rest of us sometimes and you know it!", Rob smirked back at Jellal, enjoying the more loosened up side of Jellal. He really was like the rest of them sometimes.

"I know, how unfortunate for me." added Jellal, continuing the silly conversation they were having.

Rob scoffed before smiling again, "You'll always be one of us so get used to it. We ain't going anywhere buddy."

"I know." was all Jellal replied with before pulled up his hood and leapt from the tower to a nearby rooftop and began to make his way to the eastern district of Decastrol by rooftop or dark alleyways.

Rob secured the hat atop his head, "Let's find some fun!" he said before he too leapt onto a rooftop leading to the northern district. He quickened his pace as he leapt from roof to roof, avoiding the side that anyone could possibly see him on.

After a short fifthteen minute run north, Rob had reached the northern districts of Decastrol. This area was more so the ' _slum_ ' district so to speak. It was mainly were the poorest of the region lived. Crime was rather rampant in this area of the city, most people didn't have very much so they had to resort to _drastic_ measures ever once in awhile. It really was that bad here.

Rob hadn't planned for this but he was glad he was investigating this region over some of the others. Jellal, he suspected, was more than likely in the _'rich'_ districts of Decastrol which wasn't a bad thing. Jellal was always better at stealth and espionage so he'd have a much easier time gathering information from people in that region. Rob kind of stuck out like a sore thumb with the whole, four sabres, a visible scar over his right eye and the fact he was very intimidating to look at sometimes. Not to mention how blunt and straight forward he was, he'd have blown his cover in an instant.

Rob stood atop a decrepit hovel scanning over the poorly maintained buildings in eyesight. The folks of this area seemed to be going about their day as normal. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from his vantage point above the buildings.

Rob sighed from boredom, 'This kind of sucks.' He look out over the buildings again before coming to a decision. 'Fuck this let's go down there and get our hands dirty.' Rob leapt from his perch down into a dark alleyway between two run down looking buildings. He emerged from the alleyway onto the street. Nobody seemed to take notice of him as nobody even turned his way. But Rob could tell, he was being watched.

Ignoring that, Rob, at random, picked a street and followed where it lead. Even though he was decent at blending in with a crowd he was still rather noticeable by those around him so there would be a few people that might try something on him, given the chance.

As he continued to wander he ended up in a marketplace of a sort. Small stalls and shops seemed to dominate this street with people buying and selling all kinds of goods. From food items and clothes to jewelry and gems this place seemed to have them all. Although if you looked closely you could see the forgery in some of the goods. Rob wandered up to a random stalled and examined it.

Rob chuckled at the sight, "Con men and scam artists." he muttered to himself as he eyed one of the trinkets this stall had on sale.

"Hey! Outsider!" yelled a deep voice from behind him. It wasn't very hard figuring out who he meant by _outsider._ Rob turned to see a group of rough looking men standing in the centre of the street. Nine in total with one of them ahead of the rest.

First thing Rob noticed was how they all seemed to be armed in some fashion, whether it was well made looking broadswords, elegant curved daggers or decorative pistols. They seemed to want to scream _scary_ , not that Rob actually saw anything to be scared of. They looked like bandits more than anything but the one that stood out was the man up front. He had a tiny x shaped scar on his chin and an eye patch on his left eye. He wore a long coat with a bandaler that holstered a few pistols. Dark trousers that were tucked into his boots. The rest of them just looked like bulky or large men trying to look intimidating. Failing miserably in Robss eyes.

'What a pain in the ass.' thought Rob as he turned to completely face them. The crowd around them dispersed in all directions, obviously sensing a fight or a possible murder was about to occur. They didn't want to get caught in the crossfire after all.

The main guy stepped forward, "You got some nice looking weapons there. I bet they'd be worth a pretty penny." he said with a sinister looking grin that Rob assumed was meant to intimidate him.

Rob glanced down to his sabres. It was true, his swords would be worth a small fortune. They were the highest quality blades you could get, well crafted, rare materials, extremely unique in design and well looked after. Unfortunately for these _thugs,_ Rob treasured his blades and he would go nowhere without them.

Rob flicked his eyes back up to the leader of these thugs, "Yeah they would be. What's your point?" asked Rob, already guessing what was going to happen. Not that he cared, he was always up for a scrap in the middle of a street.

"What saying we make a deal? You walk away _relatively_ unharmed and we get to make a quick score on those swords of yours. Sound fair?" He rested his hand on a pistol on his bandaler, all his men gave a dark chuckle, finding this amusing.

Rob rolled his eyes, 'Really? That sounded so lame.' he thought be he spoke, "Here's my answer." said Rob in a bored manner, he then gave them the one finger salute as a response to their _deal_. Let's just say the laughter died out after that.

All the men drew their weapons and proceeded to spread out into a semi circle around Rob, covering most of his escape routes, not that he was actually going to try and escape.

The main guy steps closer, "You think you're funny do ya?" he says as he draws one of his many pistols.

Rob smirked, "What? Didn't like my response?" Resting his hand on one of his sabres on his right side, ready for a quick draw if needed.

The guy glared at Rob and growled, "New plan, we take your swords from your broken body and listen to your screams of pain for our entertainment you son of a bitch."

"But my mother's not a bitch?" Said Rob in a tone of _fake_ confusion, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. He really had no fucks to give didn't he?

"Bastard!" he roared, swinging his pistol toward Rob with an intent to kill instead of injure because of his disrespectful answer. There was a glint in Robs eye and he gave a wicked smile that went unseen as his hat cast a shadow over his face.

 _ **Bang!**_ The first shot rang out across the street. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Rob leaned to his left as the bullet rushed past him, where his head once was.

Not even a second later Rob rushed to his right and drew one sword from his right side into his right hand. The bandit standing there didn't have time to react before he had his chest vertically slashed downward near his right arm, a stream of blood ran down his chest before he collapsed onto his knees.

Weaving past the fallen bandit, Rob dashed toward the nearest man to him, drawing another sword, this time from his left side. He turned shocked to see his friend cut down so easily. He readied his sword to strike but as he did Rob had arrived next to him, causing the man to go wide eyed in surprised.

"Whaaa-!" The words ceased as he yelled in pain as he slashed across his arms horizontally multiple times causing him to drop the sword and fall to the ground clutching his bloody arms.

"BASTARD!" yelled the _instigator_ of the fight. He yelled to his men, "Kill him!" All the other men came out of there moment of being stunned and all at once charged Rob. _**Bang!**_ The main guy fired off another shot while Rob wasn't looking toward him.

Unfortunately Rob spun on the spot, standing above the second bandit he had defeated. Swing his sword up he split the bullet in two. The two pieces hitting a wall behind him.

"That wasn't nice." His tone sounding rather sinister, Robs face was shadowed by his hat but his piercing gold eyes seemed to glow through the shadows, giving Rob a very menacing predatory look about him. The main guy stepped back from fear.

The two closest bandits swung their swords downward onto Rob, only for him to block them with a single sword. He dropped to one knee and slashed the legs of his attackers. Cutting near bone deep on one leg of both attackers.

"AHHHHHH!" they both screamed in unison as one fell back clutching his bleeding leg whilst the other seemed to have fainted from the shock or the sight of blood.

Four down, One frozen from fear and four to go and they didn't even lay a finger on him. The bandits after that weren't much trouble either. The next one that charged him was wielding a dagger and tried to attack from Robs side for a _flank_ attack or whatever the fuck he thought he was doing.

Rob stood up straight as he closed in and right when he thrust the dagger forward, Rob sidestepped him causing the guy to lose balance and stumble forward. Rob raised his elbow and slammed it into the guys head, smashing the guy into the ground, unconscious.

The next bandit that _tried_ his luck was one who seemed to be only wielding a pair of knuckle dusters which Rob only noticed now. As he went for a right hook, Rob lifted his blade into the path of the punch, blocking the strike like it was nothing. He tried his left arm this time. Rob blocked this one as well. The bandit leaving himself wide open decided to show him how much of a mistake that truly was.

He kicked him in the nuts. _Ouch…_

Now that bandit was down, Rob turned to the remaining two _henchmen_ and the _boss_ ready for whatever they had to throw at him, which wouldn't be very much.

The next one charged him with a broadsword, over his shoulder ready to strike for Robs head. Rob simply swung his sabre so fast it looked like he didn't even move and cut the broadsword to pieces. Shards of steel scattered into the air around them. From shock this bandit tripped backwards onto his ass and crawled backwards slightly from fear.

Rob didn't want to deal with these guys anymore so he charged the last henchmen. The bandit stumbled back as Rob closed the distance before Rob spun on his front foot and swung his sabre and shatter this bandits broadsword as well. You could see the sweat marks on his clothes.

Rob turned to the _leader_ of these morons, when he did the leader drew two more pistols in his panic.

" _Die!"_ he exclaimed before firing off a volley of shots in a last ditch attempt to kill Rob. Spoiler, it didn't go so well. Every single shot missed, whether it bounced off the ground, whizzed passed Rob or was fired off in a random seemingly random direction not one bullet was enough of a _threat_ for Rob to even bother moving. He just stood still, one sabre by his side, the other he rested on his shoulder, glancing at wherever bullet hit around him.

 _ **Click Click**_ , The guy looked toward his guns to see they were empty. He dared a glance to Rob and paled at what he saw. Holes riddled the ground and walls behind and beside Rob but not a single shot connected. The guy froze where he stood, which only got Rob to smirk.

Rob slowly made his way over to the last guy, making it as painfully slowly and scary as possible. The guy fell back, sweating from fear as he watch his approaching _death_ at the hands of this fiend!

As Rob loomed over him the guy almost fainted from fear alone, he had lost control of his body, it wouldn't dare move an inch. Robs eyes quickly scanned over the guy before he gave an intimidating grin. To the guys surprise Rob re-sheathed both his sabres and stood up straight.

As he began to leave Rob peered over his shoulder, "I suggest you lot need to find a new boss." his grin grew wider, "Cause that one sprung a leak…" And with that Rob continued his removal of the area.

All the onlookers watched all the men groaning and panting in pain, they were wounded but alive, however what caught a lot of the attention was the last comment made by Rob before his exit. They all looked at the boss to see it was true. He pissed himself from fear. After that scene, everyone watching this _demonstration_ made a mental note, **Do not fuck with that guy…**

Minutes had passed after that little _scene_ back down the street. Rob had to admit, that wasn't the best course of action considering they were meant to be subtle and blend in, not loud and calling for attention but hey, this was Rob we're talking about.

Rob stopped in his tracks as he could tell he was being watched, he made it obvious as he turned to look to where he thought his _watcher_ was hiding. Out the corner of his eye he caught someone find behind a small crate.

'Was that…' thought Rob, who was confused by what he thought he just saw. He slowly walked over to the crate and peered over the top to see who was following. Let's just say Rob was rather surprised although he didn't show it.

"Hey there…" said Rob, who seemed to startle his _pursuer_.

"Ahh!" screamed his follower, who was actually a little girl. Who leapt back and threw her hands behind her back trying to look innocent. "Sorry" she said quietly, almost so quiet Rob didn't hear it.

Rob smiled down at the girl as he leaned over the crate, "Don't be sorry." He sat atop the crate, "Want to explain why you were tailing me little lady?" Rob waited for the _little ladys_ reply.

The girl looked to the floor with blush and started to rub her shoe into the ground, "I wasn't doing that…" she spoke very quietly. The girl looked to be only seven years old. She wore a small plain brown dress, it wasn't the cleanest either. Her hair was about shoulder length and was a dark brown. She was clean enough but you could tell she was still poor.

Rob chuckled into his hand, "That's funny because I could tell I was being followed for a while now." Rob watched the little girl get a bit more nervous which he found rather cute. She still didn't make eye contact with him.

"N..n...no, T..that w...wasn't m...me…" she stuttered her response. Rob sweated dropped at her response, even if he found it adorable, 'Man she's a bad liar…' thought Rob.

Rob slipped off the crate and walked closer to the girl before crouching in front of her, "It's alright." he gave her a gentle smile, "I don't mind. Do you need something?" asked Rob.

The girl looked at him surprised and still clearly embarrassed about being caught red handed. "R...really? Y..you m...mean it? I..It's o..okay? " she looked excited for some reason, which Rob found rather odd.

'She seemed excited even after what I did a few minutes ago? Odd.' thought Rob, "Of course, you can ask anything you like little lady."

The girl looked up at him and smiled before she grabbed his hand with both of hers, "This way then!" she said, this time louder than anything else she's said so far.

"Woah woah, slow down!" Rob laughed at her odd enthusiasm, "What's your name miss?" joked Rob with his little _miss_ tease, which of course went over her head.

"Violet!" she exclaimed happily. Still dragging Rob. She had lead him down a space between two buildings. She continued to drag him through the back streets at a rather quick pace.

'She knows her way around the place.' thought Rob, he was impressed. She knew her home well.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Violet. The name's Rob, Rob Jackdaw. Care to explain were we're going?" said Rob, finding his current situation rather amusing. He was being dragged to fuck knows where by a little girl.

'Jellal, I hope you're having better luck than me.' Rob thought, wondering how Jellal was doing with his investigation, not that you could call what Rob was doing an investigation in the first place.

* * *

 **-With Jellal-**

Jellal peered from his view above street level. The wealthy people walked the streets below completely oblivious to Jellal's presence above them all. The people looked like the definition of _flaunt it_ with how they looked.

Jellal had been watching over the streets below for awhile now and all he observed was wealthy _fools_ and their choices in activities, such as shopping, eating and seeming to talk shit. Not exactly what he was looking for.

Jellal began to wonder how he would learn of anything from watching above. 'I suppose they're right about a more hands on approach.' thought Jellal as he sighed. He had to admit to himself the rest of their boys were right about the getting down and dirty in the fray sometimes.

Jellal looked around the streets, trying to see a group among the crowd that seemed to be having a discussion or gossiping. If he overheard rumours and scandals, he might find a faint trace of a lead about something of value.

'There. That group looks to discussing something.' thought Jellal, the group of seven in question looked well off indeed. All of them wore the more expensive looking suits and dresses. Gold and silver lining there clothes and jewelry.

Jellal moved across the street, still cloaked. Although he didn't completely blend in everyone else here didn't even seem to notice his presence. As Jellal moved to the group who were standing in the outdoor area of a _fancy_ restaurant, dining on exquisite food. That's what they call it at least, it was basically a muffin with a tiny leaf on it.

Jellal sat on a bench near his targets of observation, making sure to keep himself well covered. He calmed his and focused all his efforts on observing and listening to these _fools._

As Jellal had hoped to overhear the conversation he learned of basically nothing, they simply discussed topics such as business, money and of some _new toy_ they bought and wish to show off. Although the last part caught his attention is was far too vague to gather anything from.

An approaching presence brought Jellal from his observations. Jellal turned to this figure. They wore a cloak so their features were hidden but Jellal could tell who it was. Hard to forget their presence from the warehouse, they had some fearsome power behind them.

The figure giggled, "Why so stiff? I'm no threat to a _powerfulllll_ mage like you~" the figure spoke, her tone teasing and threatening at the same time. This was the shadowy figure Rob and Jellal had sensed before their departure from the warehouse.

Jellal didn't even flinch, although the woman beside him was powerful he was confident in his own abilities. The silence went on for longer than needed, "Care to explain why you're following me? Do you love me that much?~" Jellal joked, breaking the silence.

She giggled again, "Silly man, of course not!" Her tone so sweet it could be considered poisonous, "I want to give you a little help~" Her tone still giving off bad vibes.

"Oh? That so? Please pray tell." replied Jellal, curious to what this woman had to say and why she was giving it so freely.

"You boys looking for the _'Warlord'_ right? I may be able to help~" Jellal maintained his composure but he was intrigued by what this woman could share on their target, although one question popped up first.

"How would you know anything about that? Care to share that first?" Jellal played it smart, better to find out about the source of the information before just taking anything it gives.

"Clever boy~ You want to know about me before I give you some lead that could _easily_ be a trap." She played with the word _easily_ in her sentence. If this woman was leading them into a trap, she'd make it less obvious. She was an odd one for sure.

"Let's just say that I work for someone who also has an interest in _eliminating_ the _'Warlord'_. He's a rather big thorn sometimes." the woman replied, the end of her statement giving off a 'tired' vibe.

"And who would that be?" Jellal remained stoic, not giving her any reaction or indicators of what he was thinking. The world around them seem to fade with this conversation taking over, Jellal was focused on the individual in front of him.

"So forward~ You might know them as…" she giggled before continuing, "The Princess of Pleasure~" Jellal was shocked, he hid it well but this answer only asked more questions. Jellal took a moment to compose important details in his head before continuing.

"Why would you want to help us?" he asked, without turning toward her. This could prove a blessing or a curse depending how they proceeded.

"I already told you! The _'Warlord'_ is a thorn that needs to be removed and your band of renegades seem to want to start a fight." the woman answered him. So that was it, the rumour Jellal had heard in the underworld was true. There was a War coming.

"Trouble in paradise?" Was all Jellal responded with, his response didn't earn him any decent reaction.

She stood from her seat on the bench, "The cities of Trila and Oasis are rather interesting aren't they?" Her tone turning back to a teasing one again. Jellal looked to the ground and thought for a moment. 'Trila and Oasis? One of them is a few days from here the other is much further. Natsu and Gray would be better off go there. They have the ship after all.' Jellal wanted to know more.

"What about-" began Jellal only to stop once he realized he was alone. 'And got to the wind just like her arrival. Just who is that dangerous woman.' Jella would need time to process the new information and formulate a plan of some kind. But one thing worried him.

They were going to be caught up in a _War of the Underworld._

With that, Jellal also stood to leave. He would have to inform the others of this new information and leads. As he did he caught a pair waking down the street, speaking of an event they heard about.

"Did you hear of the brutal attack in the northern district? Truly animalistic." Spoke one man, who held his nose up. He snorted, "All of the peasants up there always fight and kill. Barbaric." He finished, his tone giving one of disgust.

Jellal sweatdropped and sighed heavily, "Rob I swear…" he said, before he quickened his pace to head for the northern district. "What star were you born under to attract so much trouble…" Jellal deadpanned at his own question because not even Rob would be able to answer the damn question. He'd get a laugh as a response at best.

As Jellals figure made its way to the northern district, a small giggle was heard from a nearby rooftop.

* * *

 **-Outskirt of Decastrol-**

Night was fast approaching Decastrol but the Fairy Tail mages had arrived earlier than expected with a few hours of daylight left. With Erza driving they reached Decastrol in a mere few hours instead of a full day like Lahar had indicated. Although the side effect of Erza driving was the mess of mages in the back of the cart sprawled over each other in a heap of human bodies with an exceed or two thrown in. Aside from maybe a bump or a small bruise they were all relatively unharmed however the two that were a 'bit' more affected by the ride were Mirajane, who was rather pissed off about being tossed about like a rag doll in the back of some stinking cart and poor Wendy who barely held onto her breakfast during the trip.

"I'm going to kill her…" Mira growled to herself trying her best not to kill the 'Ginger Bitch' for the 'uncomfortable' ride over. She was succeeding in not killing her guild mate but her patience was wearing dangerously thin.

Erza had hopped down from the head of the cart and moved to the back to see everyone stumbling out. Lucy and Cana groaning slightly from soreness and Wendy needing Carla to help drag her out of the cart. Mira fixing her outfit looking ready to _explode_ at any moment with Juvia trying her best to keep her calm.

"If you need anything Mira-san, Juvia will help..." she said her voice barely above a whisper. Although not angry with Juvia, she still received a rather harsh glare for just trying to help.

"Alright!" this gained everyone's attention, they all turned to Erza, "We'll split into two teams to cover more ground in our search. Both groups will have a complete set of wanted posters to show the towns people to see if they have seen any of these men." Erza explained her plan on their search through Decastrol. "The teams are Mira, Lucy, Cana and Happy as one team with Juvia, Wendy, Carla and myself as the other team." Erza requip the wanted posters for each team before giving them a _stern_ warning as she handed Lucy one full set., "Unless absolutely necessary,do _not_ engage any of these men in a fight. We are to track them down, when we do, we inform the others and we all take on one of them if possible. Do _not_ be a fool and try anything on these men, they will not hesitate on removing you from their path." Her warning causing a few people to to sweat a single drop. This was very serious with a such a stern warning. The only one not affected was Mira, who just rolled her eyes, not seeing anything to worry about.

"Where do we start Erza-san?" asked Wendy, despite her nerves she still wanted to get to work out there and prove herself.

"We'll begin from here. If someone saw any of them arrive here, it would have been through here they entered the city since they came from Hargeon. We search for an hour before regrouping here. If required we shall find a place to stay tonight." Erza answered Wendy's question.

They all nodded to her answer, Erza smiled to them all. "Alright, let's move! We haven't got many hours left of daylight so we should get a start right away." Erza turned to Juvia and Wendy. "Juvia, Wendy, Let's go." Juvia and Wendy joined up by Erza' side and they went further into the city, leaving behind Mira, Lucy and Cana. Unfortunately, Mira was still grumpy so it was silent for a moment.

"Uh Mira, we should get moving don't you think?" said Cana, only getting a slightly louder grumple before she began to make her way into Decastrol as well. Lucy and Cana gave a heavy sigh.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" asked a tired Lucy, already expecting Cana' reply.

"Nope…" Cana replied, "Man I wish I had a drink with me." she muttered to herself and Lucy. Not wanting to annoy Mira further they took off after her at a quick pace. Their search was going to be shorter than they all thought.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! And to all who don't celebrate christmas, I wish you all a happy New Year and best of luck for the future.**

 **Another Chapter down, more so focused on Rob for the majority of the story. I didn't realize how much the story focused on him until now so I might try to figure something out in the future to give more shine to other characters that aren't currently here.**

 **I've also decided on the final pairings that needed a tie breaker:**

 **Jellal x Juvia**

 **This one wins just because it's an odd pairing and I'd like to give this a try. I regret the Jellal x Kagura pairing choice because I just sort of wrote it as something to vote for, not putting a lot of thought into it. I had no idea how I would pull that off.**

 **The other pairing is a bit of a surprise,**

 **Rob (OC) x Harem**

 **The votes remained tied so I decided to give everyone what they wanted in the end. People actually voted this in the poll so even more people get what they want besides the Rob x Lucy or Rob x Mira voters.**

 **Robs Harem List:**

 **Lucy (Main)**

 **Mira (Main)**

 **Ultear**

 **Hisui (This was an odd one and will interesting to see how the fuck I pull this off…)**

 **Flare (A friend of mine asked to me add her so I did)**

 **I will say to all my readers out there, that you can add to this if you want. I don't mind. I never really thought of putting a harem in this story but it turned out that way. If you have any girls you want to add to the harem and see in the story. Leave it in a review or PM. And when I say any girl, I really mean it. Go nuts, if there is a girl in Fairy Tail that you feel needs some love or more fan fictions with them in it let me and I'll see what I can do to add her. (I more than likely won't say no, so yeah, go wild)**

 **As always I don't own anything besides the OC' and the storyline. All creations go to their respective owners.**

 **AlcatrazDGold, signing out. Happy New Year and best wishes. Peace!**


	7. Arc 1: Nice to meet ya!

**Chapter 7: Nice to meet ya!**

* * *

 **-Decastrol-**

Night was approaching quickly and so far the fairy tail mages hadn't gotten a hit on any of the men they were searching for. Everyone they asked gave them nothing to go on and when shown the wanted posters nobody seemed to have saw them or even heard of them. They had spent close to an hour questioning and searching and was now heading back to the arranged meeting point, where Erza's team would meet them. Time was of the essence and tensions began to rise. Well in one person anyway.

"This is pointless! We're getting nowhere!" yelled a _extremely_ annoyed Mirajane, she looked about ready to rip someone's head off. This certainly made the rest of her group give Mira plenty of _breathing room_.

"Calm down Mira." said Lucy quietly, finding some foolish courage to speak to Mira, "Master did say these men have evaded capture for a few years. He knew this mission would be a long one." She tried to reason with her which was somewhat successful as Miras mood became less threatening. Only _less_.

"Although I agree with Luce I can see where Mira is coming from." Cana added in, "These guys were suspected to be involved with the warehouse thing? It's kind of irritating how nobody saw anything or these guys." Cana was right, how did these guys destroy a warehouse and got away without any witnesses or even being seen entering the city.

"Maybe they're better at covering their tracks than first thought?" speculated Lucy, she wasn't sure what these men were skilled at other than just fighting.

"Maybe but they still should have some sort of trail. They weren't exactly very subtle about destroying the War Dogs guild. They even left witnesses alive that knew where they were going." Cana countered Lucy's speculation, not convinced that these guys were _under the radar_ types. Cana groaned, "Man I could use some booze right now."

The rendezvous point was in sight, the group of three approached their predetermined meeting place before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me." spoke a kind voice from behind them, the grouped turned to see man standing behind them. He stood taller than the rest of them. He wore a long slightly damaged cloak with a hood, a fitting black dress shirt with brown trousers and black boots. His face was chiseled and well defined blue eyes tidy brown hair complemented the rest of his face and from his body shape you could tell he took care of himself. "I was told that you three were searching for people for the past hour. I thought I may be of assistance." His voice kind and helpful.

Mira glared at him, "I've had it up to here with people who think they can help!" Mira growled to the stranger, "Give me some good news…" Her growl promised pain to someone if she didn't get any leads. Although as Mira glared at him she noticed something, 'Are those bandages?' she noticed the bandages wrapped around his arms.

The man sweatdropped slightly, "I shall try my absolute best." The deadpan expression went under everyone's radar. "Can you show me who are looking for?" He drew closer to the group of mages. Happy took hold of the wanted posters and moved to show this man. "Here you go!" replied a somewhat dazed Happy, a single drop of drool rolling down his face. It was fish, it had to be fish.

The group watched the man examine the posters for a moment after a few moments he replied, "I can't say I've seen these three." he handed three of the posters back, "But I have seen these two." He held up the posters of Rob and Jellal.

This got everyone's attention, "Where did you last see these men!" exclaimed Lucy, not wanting to lose this lead. They needed information.

"What's going on?" asked an approaching voice from behind them. They recognized the voice as Erza Scarlet, both Juvia and Wendy following behind her. The group had spotted Mira and her team speaking to someone and decided to join them.

"Erza!" exclaimed Lucy, "This guy says he seen these two before." She held up the posters of the 'Red Devil' and 'Heavenly Demon' before hiking her thumb over to the cloaked guy.

Erza went wide eyed at this before recomposing herself, "Where did you last see these men?" she asked firmly, her tone giving off a sense of urgency.

"I saw them in the northern district of the city. If you move now you should be able to make it there before the sunset." stated the cloaked figure, "That way is the quickest route to the northern district." He pointed toward the street opposite them. The group of mages banded close to together.

"Alright! Let's get after them!" yelled Mira, which got a collective nod from the group before Erza spoke up, "We have to move fast! This may be our only shot, we miss this and we might be a long time finding them again!" Erza' little speech gave the group determination for the mission ahead. They now had two of their targets in sight, now to take the shot. With that, the group all began to run toward the northern district, their goal set in mind.

Lucy stopped abruptly while the others put a bit of distance on her, "Thanks for the help! Sorry we didn't get your name?" Lucy shouted toward the man. The man chuckled, No worries." He smiled, "It's Attis Shokusei." Lucy smiled, "Thanks again!" before she took off after her friends.

The man laughed to himself before turning to head the other way, "No thank you." And with that, he was gone.

Lucy managed to catch up to the group rather quickly just in time as well as Erza was going over their plan to combat these men, "We're going up against the 'Red Devil' and the 'Heavenly Demon', these two are supposedly the strongest of the group along with the 'Raijin'. We should all focus our efforts in fighting them one at a time. Deal with one of them as soon as possible." Erza explained the plan. "None of you are to hesitate understood?" She wanted to hear it from them, she gave a proud smile when they all nodded and replied with 'Understood'. Apart from Mira...

* * *

 **-Northern District-**

Jellal walked the streets of the northern district in search of Rob, 'How do you cause so much trouble.' He sighed as he continued to walk. He wore the hood of his cloak to hide from the people around him, he still stuck out with how well made his clothes were but he certainly blended in better than Rob in the crowd of men and women. Jellal needed to find Rob and get out of the city, they both had a lead to follow and possibly more rune knights if this _brutal assault_ was reported.

As Jellal wandered down the street he noticed how people were glancing his way as he moved through the district. "Excuse me." someone to his left spoke to him. Jellal turned to see who it was, it was a man stood in front of a ruined hovel. The person who spoke to him was an older gentleman, in his seventies at the least. He carried a mature and wise albit wrinkly look about him but also one of tiredness, dressed in simple plain robes even if they were brightly coloured. His eyes looked hopeful despite how worn they looked, his hair had long since greyed with his beard. His slow movement toward Jellal indicating he was rather weak to the appearance.

"Can I help you?" was all Jellal replied with. It came off as a bit rude in Jellal's mind but that was not how he meant for it to be taken. Jellal glanced around himself to see who was watching him, to Jellal' surprise nobody was, the crowd around them actually looked to be on the lookout for some reason.

The old man mumbled his question, "Are you by any chance a friend of a red headed swordsman." The old man coughed, "He's been wanting to go look for you for a while now."

Jellal was shocked, 'How does he know any of that?' thought Jellal before replying. "Yes, I'm actually looking for that very friend right now." Jellal shifted a bit as the door behind the old man opened suddenly, two middle aged men came out and stood either side of the door. The old man slowly turned and headed for the door, "Follow." He said as he disappeared into the darkness beyond the doorway.

Jellal stood still for a brief moment before he slowly followed. He may not know what's going on but he wanted to find out where Rob was and this old man could help find him than he'd follow.

Jellal entered the house to only be surrounded by darkness. He could sense people were in the room, he felt like he was being watched but he couldn't feel any hostile intent. He followed a few feet behind the old man who was walking along a candle lit path through the hovel.

Jellal, although he wasn't certain of these people, asked, "How did you recognize me? And where is Rob?" He needed to inform Rob of his conversation earlier.

"Just keep following and I shall explain everything again." was all the old man replied with. After another brief moment of walking they reached a small hatch in a wall. Jellal noticed it blended in so well that he wouldn't have even noticed it if it weren't for the fact it had candles lit around it to highlight it.

The hatch opened and the old man stepped through, Jellal followed after. When he realized what he saw he couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh heavily.

"Come on Mr Jackie! Again! Again!" yelled a child like voice, you could hear the child trying to contain their joy from what they were doing.

"Yeah Mr Jackie! That was fun!" exclaimed another child like voice. The sound of laughter and giggling filled the room. The sound of children playing, truly a joyous sound.

Although Jellal did enjoy kids having fun what made him so frustrated was who they were playing with. This _Mr Jackie_ as the children were referring him too.

"In a second alright? Jeez, you kids are a wild bunch of rascals aren't yous?" an older deeper voice spoke before giving a hearty chuckle. This man looked toward Jellal, "Oh Jellal! You're here! I got some news for you!" This man was Rob of course. He stood to walk over to Jellal, despite a few pouts from the kids.

Jellal just gave him a blank look, "Oh really? You got something useful from all this…" Jellal looked toward the children behind Rob, "babysitting?" Jellal wasn't impressed in the slightest.

Rob smiled sheepishly before giving a low chuckle, "You'd be surprised about what I learned." His reply did relieve some of Jellal's irritation and it piqued his curiosity, Rob wasn't one to lie or exaggerate.

"I believe I should explain myself now." Rob and Jellal turned to the old man, "I shall start from the beginning." The old man shuffled over to take a seat to rest his shakey bones. Rob and Jellal leaned back against the wall, other people came in to bring the children into another room inside the secret hatchway.

"Firstly, I'd like to say that I know who both of you are. The _Red Devil_ and _Heavenly Demon_. Although I may know who you both are I swear to both you young men that all of us here mean you no harm." The old man shifted in his seat before continuing, "I wanted to meet you to ask a favour of you and the rest of your rascals. We know you're after the _Underworld Emperors_."

Jellal looked toward Rob who nodded, confirming to Jellal to listen, 'The old man must have already told him' thought Jellal before they both turned back to the old man, "How do you know that?" asked Jellal, it was still odd how this old man knew what they were up to when not even the council does.

The man gave a tired sigh, "You see, we are forced to work for one of the Emperors. You may know them as _The Master_." Jellals expression changed to one of trouble, he didn't like this information, not after the information he got earlier from that mysterious woman.

"He forces us to kidnap people to turn them into slaves. We capture unsuspecting people and give them to his men in order to protect our own." The old man teared up slightly, "This man has some of our children as h..h..hostages. He says if we don't do as he says the next time we see these children…" He took a breath," is when they're dead. Same result if we went to the council for help..." The old man covered his face in shame, "W..we overheard his men mention you by n..name Mr Jackdaw, about how you plan to _take them down_ so to speak and how much of a threat you all could be." He wiped away his tears, recomposing himself, "Please save our children and the people we hurt, they are innocent. We keep the children that remain hidden away. That's why you only see grown men and women in this region of the city. Please will you help us…" His voice truly showed both the pain he felt and the shame in his actions.

They both didn't know how to react to the old man's plea, it was a sad story and they wanted to help but they had bigger fish to fry. For all Rob knew they'd be going up against two of the Emperors if they tried to help them out, not that Rob cared he'd help if they had to go against the world but Jellal had to weigh it in his mind. If they accepted he knew they be up against three of the Emperors and that could be like signing your own death warrant.

"We'll help you old man." Rob stepped toward him, " I personally promise to take down this bastard and save as many lives as I can while I do it. That's a promise of swordsman." Rob smirked and held out his hand. The old man gave a genuine smile and took his hand and shook it with gratitude. Jellal wasn't one to argue with Robs choice, even though this would be extremely dangerous for them but they had all knew that when they decided to clash with the Emperors.

"We all promise." Jellal add with a small smile of his own, Rob grinned wider. The old man seemed to genuinely glow with joy. He looked ready to burst from happiness at hearing this. Rob and Jellal couldn't help but smile at how life seemed to come back to the old man.

"T..t..thank you both! We are truly grateful for any help you can give." The old man was beside himself. They'd finally got someone to help them with their problems.

"Is there anything you can tell us about _The Master_? Anything at all? Names? Places?" Jellal listed anything that might be useful, they may have agreed to help but they didn't have much to go on about _The Master_ they only had information on _The Warlord_.

"O..Of course. They always come from the west. They have a drop off point there where they collect the people we leave there before taking them west. From what we could gather, we believe they're in the city of Quercus." The old man settled down, "We believe they _The Master_ has men stationed there. It'll be the best place for you to start."

Rob and Jellal nodded toward the old man, "We promise. We _take_ this bastard down." said Rob, the determination and certainty in his voice only helped the old man's hope grow. "T...T..thank you." His smile was absolutely heartwarming to see.

With that, Rob and Jellal began to leave the hovel. They'd get nothing more from being here, although Decastrol still had some secrets for them to uncover, it was becoming difficult to move around undetected and their enemies knew they were in the city. They would have to come back here at a later date. As they both stept out onto the streets, it was sunset, the sun sat atop the horizon. Night was here in less than an hour, but a little voice spoke out behind them drawing their attention away from the slowly darkening sky.

"You're going Mr Red?" asked the voice, they both turned to see the little girl that found Rob earlier standing in the doorway of the ruined hovel. It was little Violet.

Rob smiled and walked over to her, "Don't worry about it little lady, I'll be back at some stage. I promise you that." He said as he ruffled her hair. Her cute smile only caused the other two to smile as well.

They both once again started off down the street, heading back toward Hargeon if they could. They wanted to inform the others of what happened and to go get Laxus as well. "Thanks Mr Red and Mr Blue!" her little voice carried down the street, which got a chuckle out of both men before they waved her off.

A few minutes down the road, "Rob," Jellal said seriously, atmosphere becoming serious as well "When I was out I was contacted by our mysterious guest from the warehouse." Rob remained silent as he listened, "She seemed to know who we are for a start. She'd been watching us from afar, observing our movements. She gave me information that could be useful in tracking down _The Warlord_."

"She just willingly gave you that information? How'd know about it in the first place?" asked Rob, although he appreciated any lead they got it was still a major red flag. "Ninety five percent of people have no idea who the Emperor's are and she just gave up something actually useful." Rob sighed, "she is an odd one for sure."

"Agreed. She informed me that in searching for _The Warlord_ we should check out the cities of Trila and Oasis. But what concerns me is how she knew about all this." The pair still walked along the now deserted streets, the silence only helped to build unneeded tension. "She told me she was with _The Princess of Pleasure._ " Robs expression changed to a troubled one. This was mixed news. Although they got inform on more of the Emperors, they were now in the spotlight of not only two but now three Emperors.

"You're right, that's concerning." Rob scratched his chin, "This could bring some real bad shit to our front door right?" To which Jellal nodded. "Damn." muttered Rob.

The pair continued their pace along the street, slowly considering the news. "Well what if we-" Rob began but stopped once he noticed what stood in front of them both, he blinked twice. Jellal turned to what he was looking at and they both had stopped in their tracks unsure of what to do next.

In front of them stood six people and two… cats? Nobody said anything for a moment but Jellal noticed the symbols on some of them. "Fairy Tail?" he muttered to himself in frustration. "Damn." Rob heard what he said but ignored it. The mages were of course, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Cana and Wendy with Happy and Carla as the two _cats..._

All mages spread out. Mira and Erza stood dead centre with the criminals while Lucy, Cana and Happy on one side covering that side of the street and Wendy, Juvia and Carla on the other. They all stood ready for a fight, Cana and Lucy had their cards and keys at the ready, while Juvia had summoned some water ready to strike with. Mira just smiled like a demon as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yo! What up!" Said Rob as he waved over to the mages with a cheeky grin. Jellal merely face palmed himself, _**hard**_ , at Robs _No fucks given_ attitude. How exactly has he not gotten himself killed or captured… "Who are you lot?"

Erza and the rest of the group all blinked in confusion for a brief moment. Did a wanted criminal just ask them what's up so casually.

"We're Fairy Tail mages! My name is Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Myself along with Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Wendy as well as Happy and Carla have been assigned the mission to capture you!" She declared with fire behind her words. "If you surrender now. We will show mercy! What is your decision!" Erza and the rest of the mages all stood ready for a fight but hoped for them to give up.

"Nice to meet ya!" shouted Rob, he gave them a thumbs up as well. All the mages just looked at him like he's crazy.

"I repeat myself one more one, come quietly and you won't be harmed!" yelled Erza, as she requiped her sword and pointed it toward Rob and Jellal. Her posture and stance indicated pain for any who were foolish enough to ignore her warning.

"We're busy right now. Maybe later." said Rob as he turned to Jellal, "Right Jellal." Rob looked to be expecting Jellal to back him up. Everyone here looked at like he was stupid.

"What's wrong with this guy?" muttered Cana, who was near enough for Lucy and Happy to hear.

Jellal deadpanned at him, "Seriously Rob?" Rob just grinned at him as a response.

" **Satan Soul!"**

Both Rob and Jellal turned to where the gothic looking woman stood to see she had now become a demon, large claws, bat wings and a huge tail were just some of the changes to the woman.

"Enough of this!" roared Mira who charged both the men. Her form gave her enhanced speed and her wings made it easy to close the distance.

" **Evil Spark!"**

She had closed the distance in no time. She went for a punch toward Rob. As she connected the strike, a shockwave shattered the ground beneath them ad kicked up dust. When the dust had settled she was shocked to see Rob had drawn his sword and was currently blocking her fists with one sword. He had another sword in his right, ready to strike. The blue haired man had disappeared from view.

"Strong…" Rob smirked, "Nice hit." said Rob as he forced her back by pushing against her with his deadlocked sword. She glared furiously at Robs calm demeanor, her attention drawn away from the missing blue haired man.

The rest of the fairy tail mages charged them to back her up. They seemed to go for Rob first as to backup Mira first. "Damn it Mira!" yelled Erza, the she demon had brashly charged an opponent without even fully analysis of them.

" **Demon Blast!"**

A large ball of dark energy formed in Miras demonic hands, before she fired it toward Rob. Rob didn't look at that intimidated by it as he just leapt through the air to avoid the attack as it shot past him and down the street. Shaking the ground beneath them.

"Impressive…" said Rob to himself as he observed the mages.

" **Requip: Black Wing Armour!"**

Rob quickly spun on the spot to see Erza had charged him in a suit of black armour with wings attached to it. She had swung her sword toward Rob who raise his own sword vertically to block the strike. The force of her swung was enough to send a blast of air from the collision of the swords as they clanged from the contact. Erza gritted her teeth and glared toward Rob who still remained rather calm.

"Erza move!" yelled Wendy from above them. Erza and Rob glanced up to see Wendy being carried by Carla, Wendy looked ready to attack.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Erza leapt back from Rob who stood there, momentarily confused about the flying cat that held her in the air. The attack rushed toward Rob who didn't dodge it. The attack was enough to shatter the ground and leave a small crater.

"Nice one Wendy." Carla gave the girl praise for strike the opponent, but the celebration was far too early. Much to their shock and surprised as the dust from the attack cleared the attack had seemingly done nothing as the swordsman just stood there, sword in each hand.

"Unfortunately you are nowhere near strong enough to harm me little lady." Although he did mean for it, his words sounded rather menacing to Wendy and Carla.

Not giving him a second, Mira once again charged him. Rob glanced over to see Miras approaching attack.

" **Evil Spar-"**

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!"**

Mira barely turned to see a blur approach her. The blur slammed into her side which caused her to be knocked into a building, the roof collapsed slightly from the impact.

"Mira!" yelled Wendy and Carla, they were concerned, that was a powerful hit. Both of them turned to see it was the azure haired man that had hit her.

" **The Prayers Fountain!"**

" **Water Slicer!"**

Jellal turned to face the attack. Two massive water based attacks rushed toward Jellal but he still remained calm. He didn't even look like he was about to try and dodge it.

" **Single Soaring Phoenix Strike!"**

Both of Juvia' and Canas attacks were blasted to smithereens by an powerful slash. The ranged strike blasted through the duo's water attacks and carried on after that, slicing a few buildings in two as it travelled down the street. They both turned to the source to only find Rob had closed the distance between them, in a small panic both mages clumsily tried to avoid the attack.

" **Tiger Strength Slash!"**

Jellal watched as Rob closed on the two mages but he sensed an incoming attack. He dashed to the side to avoid the swung of the sword from Erza Scarlet. She glared at him, 'He hit Mira pretty damn hard.' She thought as she watched him, but her concern quickly changed to her other opponent.

Rob swung his sabres toward both Cana and Juvia, right before it hit a body impacted the ground between them. As a result Rob struk the person between with the full force of the strike.

Stood between both parties was Erza in her adamantine armour who had taken the hit with her shield held up. To her shock, her adamantine armour cracked severely from the power behind the strike. 'Such power!' thought Erza, her adamantine armour was by far her strongest defense armour. Erza was struggling to keep Rob at bay as Juvia and Cana put a bit of distance between them.

" **Open gate of the Golden Bull!"**

A small distance from them stood Lucy who had just summoned Taurus to the battlefield. "Now Taurus!" she yelled, "You got it miss Luuuucy~" Taurus raised his ax ready to strike the ground in front of them. Lucy nodded toward Erza who caught on to what she wanted her to do. With all her strength she pushed Rob back causing him to skid across the ground. Right as he stopped Taurus slammed his ax into the ground to most peoples surprise the ground shattered along different sprawling routes across the ground. All of them lead to right under Robs feet. In order to avoid being taken under he leapt into the air but this gave someone else an opening.

" **Evil Spark!"**

Rob looked up to see the demon Mirajane had charged him in the air, her hands charged with electricity. All the mages looked hopeful but Erza spotted how this Rob person didn't even care. He turned back to face Lucy instead. 'Here you go you bastard.' thought Mira who was less than a few feet away in the moment. But before she could get any closer Jellal appeared between causing Mira to go wide eyes from surprise.

" **Heavenly Body Magic!"**

Jellal raised his to face Mira before six beams of light shot from it, directly striking Mira which sent her flying into the ground below them. During this Rob had rushed Lucy much to everyone's shock. Lucy made eye contact for a brief moment with Rob and was filled with fear at what she felt when she did. Taurus tried valiantly to protect her by striking Rob with his ax only for Rob to quickly block it with one sword and slash Taurus in half with the other, forcing him to return to the spirit world. As he did he turned to Lucy and kicked her hard into the side of the stomach, causing her scream in pain and fly toward the others.

As she did Happy flew in and caught her right before she landed in front of Cana and Juvia. Erza growled as the rest of her team glared at the pair, as Jellal landed in the centre of all this mess, Rob moved up beside him. By this time Wendy and Carla had descended from the sky to Miras side who was now standing up again.

"You okay Mira-san?" asked a very worried Wendy, both these men were _very_ powerful. They had clearly underestimated them.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Mira growled out, she stood up seemingly unharmed but everyone knew that both of those big hits had done some damage. Lucy as well had taken a large hit and she wasn't one for taking such a thing. All the mages regrouped Jellal and Rob watching the Fairy Tail mages and vice versa.

At this moment the sun had already set, the streets had become dark. There was a silence in the devastated streets of northern decastrol. One thing was for learned from all this, these two men were far stronger than they originally thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 complete. The first meeting and first major fight scene of the story, what did you ladies and gents think? Sorry this chapter took so long. I have another somewhat big story going on at the moment so my time was divided. The chapter length on that one was a big ,over, 8,000 words most of which was a fight scene so that was good and enjoyable to write. I'll also be starting another project in the next week or so.**

 **-A Fairy Tail SYOC!-**

 **So if yous want to submit a character for this story be my guest. If you have any questions about it please ask as I have no problems answering anything you need. Check out my profile for more information and vote on the poll too! The poll will decide whether the SYOC starts in the next week or two or maybe another month from now depending on which story wins in the poll.**

 **I'd like to remind people that you can interact with this story. If you want to see something happen in this story let me know and we can talk about it. Another thing to mention would be Robs Harem. I'm unsure of what to do really. I could make it a 'Small Harem' or a 'Mega Harem'. I suppose that'll depend on if you ladies and gents reading want to add any girls to the harem. Literally any from the series. (I literally mean any)...**

 **Leave a review and tell me what girls you want to see in the Harem (If Any) and what you guys think of the story so far and what you believe will happen in the future. (Besides who will be paired together obviously)**

 **The next chapter shall be the continuation of the fight scene as it's not over yet.**

 **As always I don't own anything besides the OC' and the storyline. All creations go to their respective owners.**

 **AlcatrazDGold, signing out. Till the next chapter… (Chapter 8 - Wanted for a reason)**


End file.
